


The Only Thing I Have Left

by TheRealXero942



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Justice League (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Compliant, Bubbly Supergirl, Captain Marvel will put the Asgardian in his place., Carol Danvers isn't afraid of Thor, DC universe - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Ignore the checkmark, Just Marvel and DC for now, Marvel Universe, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Pissed Off Wanda Maximoff, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Justice League (2017), Protective Kara Danvers, Skye | Daisy Johnson Needs a Hug, Soulmates, Thor Has Carefully Guarded Secrets, Thor has a plan, Wanda will not take to kindly to Thor, Will eventually expand into other universes, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2019-10-26 03:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 44,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealXero942/pseuds/TheRealXero942
Summary: Thanos's attack on Earth has left everyone in shambles and picking up the pieces. None more so than Thor Odinson. Like any being with an extended lifespan the God of Thunder has secrets that he keeps under lock and key. When certain things come to light and revelations revealed...he will always be one step ahead. No matter the cost. Thor/Skye/Multiple Women





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Avengers or Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.**

**The Only Thing I Have Left**

**Chapter 1:**

"I told you...you'd die for that." Thor Odinson said darkly as he glared at the purple Mad Titan kneeling before him in pain. Stormbreaker inside his chest. After that declaration, The one eyed King of Asgard and God of Thunder grabbed the hammer portion of the Axe and thrust it deeper inside the Mad Titan, causing him to yell in pain again.

Thanos started speaking despite the agonizing pain he was in.

"You...You..should have..."

"What should I have done creature?" Thor asked with barely restrained hate.

The Mad Titan took a few more deep breaths before looking up at the Asgardian with a dark look on his face. "You should have aimed for the head."

He slowly lifted up the Infinity Gauntlet. Thor followed his movement before looking back at the purple being kneeling before him.

"What are you doing?" he questioned warily with a narrowed left eye.

Thanos grinned at him before getting his armored fingers in a certain position that the Thunderer knew all to well.

Thor's eye widened at that. "NO!" He exclaimed cocking his right hand back into a fist, with blue electricity surrounding it before launching it forward.

But it was too late...

Thanos the Mad Titan had already snapped his fingers together. The wound on his chest healing completely, before he disappeared to an unknown location somewhere in the Universe. Stormbreaker fell to the ground with a heavy metallic clang, leaving a small sizeable crater in it's wake just from the sheer weight of it.

Thor's electricity powered fist struck the spot where the Mad Titan had been just moment's before. The blue lightning left his fist and struck the entire forested area in front of him with an explosion, turning the once covered area into an open meadow and the ground charred black.

The Thunderer couldn't believe it. After watching his people be butchered and slaughtered at the hands of Thanos's children. After watching Heimdall get stabbed straight through the abdomen by Thanos himself and after seeing Thanos snap Loki's neck with the Infinity Gauntlet on, Thor's sanity was almost at it's limit. But the biggest insult Thor had found almost heretical was the fact that the Mad Titan had the audacity to use the Power Stone to blow the ship to smithereens desecrating the already deceased Asgardian corpses, jettisoning them further into space. That only served to further enrage the God King in his predicament.

Thor knew the severity of his error as soon as the lodged Stormbreaker fell free from Thanos's chest and the Titan disappeared to wherever the hell he went.

He gloated. Instead of taking a more lethal shot, Thor aimed for his chest just so he could have the satisfaction of telling Thanos that HE was the one who killed him. He wanted to see the light of life leave the bastard's eyes.

But now...the chances of that happening were a billion to one.

All because he let his pride and bloodlust get in the way of doing what needed to be done. Now because of his foolishness, half of the Universe's population are dying and turning into dust at this very moment.

Thor honestly wondered what in the hell he did to deserve all of this. In his 1500 years of existence the Universe never seems to give him a break. It was always just one thing after another. But this...this was just the last straw.

Which of course drove the already mad God into an even further rage.

Thor's left glowing blue eye started turning a glowing blood red. The blue electricity surrounding him started turning red as well, the crimson currents dancing around his form. He looked down at his left hand and saw his skin turning black and the color was traveling up his armor and onto his face. The Thunderer felt his hair turning white and started spiking up a bit.

The Berserker Rage or "Warrior's Madness" as it is called was starting to take effect. In all of Asgard's history, Ancient texts described the Berserker Rage as a state where one takes all of their grief and emotional ties that happened in their life and it becomes centered causing the user to incite a transformation and increase their strength and power times ten. Other ancient paragraphs describe the user as having black skin, glowing crimson eyes, and white spiked up hair. All sense of reason and morailty gone the moment the transformation is complete. Only the Warrior trained Gods can achieve this transformation, whereas the Sorcerers and Mages have different abilities and arcane energies an thus cannot. But the truth is...there are only a select few individuals in Asgardian history who have achieved this power and kept it a closely guarded secret that they never let others see in the light of day. Not even Odin Borson the Allfather of the Asgardians could achieve this power.

Thor Odinson just so happened to be one of those select few. It happened back in the 9th Century when some of his Viking Worshippers slaughtered an entire Christian Monastery in his name. Men. Women...and Children. Not one soul survived. As soon as word got out about this atrocity, Thor slaughtered every individual that was involved and cursed their progeny afterward. To say that he was shocked and ashamed would have been an understatement. After that was all said and done he stopped interacting with Earth for sometime.

Coming back from his musings, Thor decided to take a deep breath and calm down his mental state. It would do no good to cause destruction across the entire planet. With his skin, eye, and hair back to normal he let out a sigh of relief glad that he did not start destroying things on sight.

Sensing someone behind him, the Thunder God turned around to see a stumbling Captain America come forward bruised and out of breath. The triangular black shields on both his arms retracted from not being in use. Steve looked around for a bit before his eyes landed on Thor.

"Where did he go?" he asked the Thunder God

Thor knew the reason in the answer behind his question, but he did not have the courage to tell his longtime friend of why he had escaped. It was not neccesarily the WHY or the WHERE that concerned Thor, but it was the HOW, that he had to take into consideration of answering Steve Rogers. So he opted for the best used response.

"Thor where did he go?" Steve asked the Thunder God again.

"I am not sure Steve Rogers." replied the Asgardian as he slowly walked passed him holding out his right hand and Stormbreaker flew back into it. "He could be anywhere on a number of planets in the Universe right now and trying to locate him is out of the question at the moment as we do not have the means to do so."

Steve nodded in agreement before wincing and rubbing his left side where his ribcage is. "The first thing we should do is gather our wounded, regroup, and see how many of our people survived whatever it is that Thanos did." Seeing his friend Bucky turn into dust reminded him that there are people here on Earth and in the known Universe that were affected by Thanos. "After that we should probably send out a worldwide transmission across the entire planet and let the people know that we are here and try to restore order."

Thor nodded slightly not really paying attention as his thoughts were elsewhere. "Then it's best that you and the others get started on it then...I have somewhere else that I need to be for the time being."

Steve raised an eyebrow at that statement. "You just got back from, wherever it is that you were." he replied as he looked at Thor's new weapon that he was holding and then the metallic eyepatch that he was wearing. "Almost 3 years to be exact and just about anything can happen in that timeframe. Is everything alright?"

Thor had to give the mortal credit for that. Among the group of young midgardians (young to him anyway) that he had come to associate with since his banishment to Earth 7 years prior, Steve had been one of the very few people, besides Natasha, who is very perceptive of the actions of others, which could be very useful or very dangerous depending on the individual themselves.

But Thor hasn't been watching them closely all this time for nothing. So he responded accordingly. "For the moment I am content. Even though it bodes me ill to see that our foe has struck an underhanded tactic against us before fleeing into the stars like a fledgling fire demon. It is unwise to think of my own trials and tribulations when there is an entire universe out there with half of the general population's life force extinguished."

Captain America decided to take that as a yes. "Very well then. I'll leave you to your business."

Thor nodded. "When I return I will discuss what has transpired in the two years of my absence with the Avengers."

Steve Rogers nodded not saying anything about the Avengers disbanding and the rift between himself and Stark over the Sokovia Accords and the fact that the Winter Soldier practically murdered his parents. Even if it wasn't his fault. "Looking forward to that." He turned around and left the way he came.

Thor watched and made sure that Steve Rogers was out of sight before picking up his left palm and looking at it. On his palm there was a glowing red mark in the shape of a soundwave with words appearing under it:  **"The Shaking That Never Stops"**

Thor raised his left eyebrow at that one in amusement. "So she is going under that designation hmm?" He laughed to himself. That was not the strangest coined description he had ever seen before. So be it. He has taken things in stride before so why stop now?

He flipped said palm around another glowing mark was etched on him. This time it was yellow and in the shape of a golden lasso and the words  **"Warrior Princess of Truth"** etched themselves under the mark.

He grinned again as his left eye glowed bright blue. It has been over a thousand years since he has last seen her and she "left her mark on him" that caused his face to turn redder than the Reality Stone itself. "I hope she remembers the vow that I made to her all those years ago." He replied to himself as he allowed his thoughts to travel to the past and the union between the two of them. the strength she inhibited and the passion she can throw out caused him to shiver in anticipation and admiration of her. After all she is betrothed to him and he to her. He cannot wait to see her again.

Turning to look at his right hand the Asgardian lifted it up in his field of vision while he was still holding Stormbreaker. The third mark was a glowing combination of red, gold, and blue and it was in the shape of a four pointed star with four extra points in the openings and the words  **"Hybrid Who Soars In The Heavens"** appeared just as quickly as the symbol did.

Thor looked on in curiosity at the third mark. This one was an unknown to him. He touched the symbol to try and get a feel for where she was at, but she was blocking his attempts to find her. The feeling she sent back through their bond was equivalent to the response of "Don't worry I'll find you soon when the time is right." So she wishes to remain hidden for the time being? Very well. He wanted her to come to him on her own terms and in her own time. He didn't push the issue but sent back a feeling of "I understand" as a response.

The Thunder God let out a sigh of breath as he realized he had been standing in the clearing where his encounter with Thanos took place for about two hours now. He really wasn't surprised considering all that has happened to him in the short amount of time.

He considered his options carefully. Three of his soulmates marks had just appeared to him out of the blue. One he knew personally, the other in only whispered conversations between Agents, and the third was very new to him completely. The Thunderer somehow had a feeling that this would not be the end of more soulmates being revealed in the near future. But little did he know that this was only just the beginning of everything. Goddesses, Cosmic Femmes, and many more would be flocking his way soon.

Not that it was a bad thing. Hell the newly crowned Asgardian King enjoys having relations with beautiful women every chance that he gets. It is practically all he did in his younger days when he was promoting his worship among the Norsemen, Scandinavians, and Germanic tribes after the many battles that they had fought with other lands across the different sea boards.

But that left him with a question that left him stumped.

Which soulmate should he go after first?

It was obvious that the third one didn't want to be found until the time was right. She is most likely hidden somewhere in the deep trenches of space. Even passed the Celestial Head of Knowhere and the Dwarven Forge of Nidavellir.

The second was most likely in another plane of reality fighting her own battles and dealing with her own problems...but at the same time she could also be here as well. It has been so long since he has last had contact with her that he misses her dearly. The bond he shares with her confirms the fact that she is alive and well...he just does not know where.

Which leaves him with the first. Last he heard she was working with...he shook his head. Nevermind that. There could probably be someone out there reading his thoughts right now and he didn't want to compromise her location.

He made his decision.

He decided that he would go after the first soulmate, logically as she was the closest one nearby. But before he goes to her, he has to make a stop in Norway to collect two items that was thought lost forever. An item that rightfully belongs to him and the other that was made for the Warrior Gods of Asgard.

Glad that he has a semblance of a plan in mind, Thor Odinson the King of Asgard, God of Thunder, and Lover To Many Women, took off into the air with a sonic boom. As he raced across the skies, he kept thinking to himself that maybe, just maybe...life would be a little easier on him despite the losses and indignities he and everyone else have suffered at the hands of Thanos and his children.

Looking at the things he had just gained not too long ago as well put an assured grin on the Asgardian's face.

Yes...perhaps things are starting to look a little brighter right now.

A clap of thunder was heard and he grinned wider.

He would be damned if he didn't make the most out of his life right now.

With a glowing blue eye and electricity surrounding his frame, Thor Odinson took off into the setting sun with a new purpose.

Find his soulmates and rid the Universe of the Mad Titan. Nobody was going to stand in his way. Come Hell or High Water.

One way or another, someone will fear the Thunder.

**To Be Continued.**

 

 


	2. Different Viewpoints

Chapter 2: Different Viewpoints

**Dsclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**The Only Thing I Have Left**

**Chapter 2: Different Viewpoints**

"This...is unacceptable."

Those are the words that came from one Thor Odinson. The Thunderer was floating in the skies of a rural forested area of Norway looking down at the green covered grass with a frown on his face. To say that Thor was angry would be a huge understatement. If he was truly angry, people would be dead and things destroyed.

He would like to think that the proper term he was feeling right now was displeased. Yes...that's it. Displeased. At least if he was displeased, the situation could be salvaged and things could be turned around without a broken bone or two being involved.

Instead the Asgardian turned his displeasement back to the situation on the ground below.

There was an archaelogical excavation crew milling about in front of an old cavern formation that had been there for about 300,000 years after the age of dinosaurs had came to an end in the Cretaceous-Paleogene era. This was when Mankind started coming into formation and began migrating across the entire planet as time moved forward.

According to the excavation crew there was rumors of "an ancient artifact dating back to the days of the early vikings" or some sort of nonsensical drivel that the mortal historians tend to use when they discover something of unknown origin. The rumors talked of an ancient axe that had been used in a great battle that devastated an entire country and almost brought ruin to the entire continent. The Axe was also said to have been enchanted with divine blood that aided in the defeat of the unknown foe. After the foe was defeated, the axe was deemed dangerous and sealed away in a cavern never to be seen or used again by prying eyes.

Until now that is.

Thor honestly didn't know how the humans had managed to find the weapon after all the care it had taken to make sure it was not found. He would know.

After all...he was the one who hid his enchanted axe away from prying eyes and to keep it out of the wrong hands. But as always, things that stay hidden in the dark always tend to come out into the light. Another list of things that the Thunderer was going to have to "correct" while he is here.

As the mortal saying tends to go he "heard it through the grapevine" from an unofficial source of his that excavation crews in Norway were plowing through government sanctioned forested land looking for something "important" enough for eventual study and maybe military use.

Which led him to where he was right now floating above said forest and looking at the ground with utter displeasement. This was outright foolish if the humans were looking for a way to "militarize" his axe. Why do mortals constantly find a way to think about brute force that would do harm to others? Did they not learn from their mistakes as time moves forward?

Thor shook his head. Over the years that he had been watching the Mortals, he knew that they had the potential to do great things. The buildings, vehicles, technology, and literature are just a mere testament to that potential. With the right guidance and a push in the appropriate direction, in time Humanity can become a major force for Order and Good in the Universe.

Thor Odinson will see to that.

But the Thunderer shook his head. Now was not the time for such thoughts. He still floated there in the sky looking down watching them work when something occured to him. Who told them the actual story and location of where to find his Axe? No one else should have known the location and story except him. He had told no one. Not Odin. Not Loki. Not the Warriors Three. Not a single soul. So who the hell in Ymir's Bones had gotten the knowledge to do so?

He growled as his left eye started to glow an ethereal blue. It seems that there are always more questions and variables to his problems than answers and solutions. Not only did he have to find his Soulmates, find Thanos, restore life to half of the universe, find his artifacts, rule the 9 realms, and guide humanity, but now he has to find out who the third party was that shared secretive information that was not his or hers to share. There is no rest for the weary it seems.

The story was not that far from the truth. But the story that was given to the mortals was only a fabricated truth mixed in with a lie to throw those who would search for it, off of it's trail so that it led them to ten different locations across the world.

The real story was that sometime during the 11th Century, Thor had gotten into a colossal battle with the Celestial powered being known as Apocalypse. It was during this time that the Asgardian had an axe known as Jarnbjorn that he was using as he was not yet worthy of lifting Mjolnir. The first time he fought the gargantuan he lost. Hilariously. The thing that humored him was the fact that it was not his power that failed him. Rather it was the celestial technology that he had failed to notice that was empowering Apocalypse from the start to begin with. It was at this time that Thor decided to go to Odin to see if he could cast an echantment on it. But as always, the old man said no. Deciding to enchant the weapon himself, Thor imbued the weapon with his own divine blood to give it the ability to cut through celestial armor.

Seeking revenge, he went back and challenged Apocalypse in another battle and their fight ravaged the entire continent causing massive destruction along the way. After the fight, Apocalypse disappeared into parts unknown. Thor had won the batlle for sure, but at what cost? Too many lives had been lost in the ensuing brawl and too many homes left in ruin. If there was one thing that the Thunderer hated more than anything in all of existence, it was the ceaseless loss of life that tended to follow after every conflict. He knew it was impossible, even for someone like him, to prevent everyone from dying in some sort of conflict. But...if he could at least minimize the casualty rate to a bare minimum, than maybe...just maybe the God of Thunder could rest easy for once in his long, unnatural life.

It was also thoughts like these that forced the Odinson to give his up his beloved axe in the first place. Having negative outcomes and thought processes tended to have an effect on the newly crowned Asgardian King's psyche. Trouble tended to follow wherever the axe was and trouble was most definitely going to happen now that the location was revealed. The only one who could contain said trouble was Thor himself.

The time for thinking was done. it was time for action. Thor Odinson is going to reclaim his enchanted axe Jarnbjorn the Breaker of Worlds. The Axe that is known to cut through anything.

With that last consideration in mind and his billowing red cape behind him, Thor Odinson floated down the atmosphere slowly before his feet touched the ground gently.

It was time to get to work.

**(Inside an Undisclosed Building...Unknown Location)**

Control.

That was all she ever tried to do her entire life. Regain control. But it seems control was the only thing that she ever lacked to begin with. From the day she was born, to the day she was recruited, to the day she was "transformed" and got these abilities, Control was an aspect that she always considered but never seemed to learn.

Shaking.

The silver cemented walls surrounding her started to tremble and crack as she started taking deep breath's to try and get her power under control. But how could she? She was scared. She was terrified. She didn't know where she was or how she got here. She didn't know where her friends were either. But most of all...she wanted to go home.

She sat against the wall as she stared at the flat screen tv that was mounted on the other side of the room on the opposite wall near the ceiling. With knees pulled up to her chest and arms wrapped around her legs she stared up at the colored screen with tear stained cheeks as she saw them all gathered in one place. The Avengers. First in New York City when Loki and the entire Chitauri army attacked the city. Then in Sokovia when Ultron and his many clones lifted the entire city and landmass in the air and were about to devastate the entire planet by dropping the city on it with a power core to add as an effect. Between the years in those two events she saw all the individual threats that the Superheroes had to deal with on a daily basis. Now she saw them all together now. They were in a hidden country not on the map that was known as Wakanda. They were doing battle with demonic alien creatures that were not of this Earth in the middle of a field. They were fighting for them and the entire planet as they did the first two times.

But most importantly...she saw him.

Thor. She saw him flying close to the ground decimating those weird alien creatures before flying up in the air and smashing through those triangular structures that were depositing said aliens.  **(1)**

He looked different. She did not know what happened to him in the two years the Avengers separated after the Ultron Incident and the falling out of Steve Rogers and Tony Stark. Most of the Avengers had gone their separate ways and looked different or came back with upgrades and a power boost. Thor had both. From what she saw he had shortened hair, one eye, a huge axe hammer combination, and was that...a cybernetic arm?  **(2)** It didn't matter, all that mattered was that she saw him.

But...that was four hours ago. The flatscreen was showing a news channel that was showing a constant replay of video footage showing video in constant replay of the situation that was going on in Wakanda and various countries around the world. People started disentegrating at an alarming rate and when it stopped half of the planet's population was gone. Men, Women, and Children of all ages suffered the same fate. It didn't matter who you were.

Everyone was panicking. Riots were forming in the streets and basic anarchy had taken over the general populace. Children were seen crying and wondering where their parents are and Parents were terrified wondering where there children had disappeared to. In just a matter of hours chaos had managed to ravage the entire planet. As the rioting got worse there was one question that was on everyone's minds:

**"WHERE WERE THE AVENGERS!?"**

The young woman's heart broke at the images that were being shown on the television screen and she couldn't help but wonder about that as well. The Avengers always stood as a first and last line of defense for Planet Earth and it's people from certain annihilation. Whether they were together or separate they fought things that no one else could and constantly put themselves in harm's way just so everyone else can breathe a little easier knowing that someone was watching over them.

Even if the superheroes themselves didn't realize it, they were a guiding light that Humanity could look to whenever things were at their bleakest. Always ready to fight for them at a moment's notice whenever someone gave the call.

So to have them disappear without a trace when things were at their absolute worse was a cause for concern. This was an extinction level event that no one was prepared for or expecting. At least with Loki and Ultron things were different. Sure, the stakes were just as high and just as dangerous but everyone knew who the enemy was and ways were thought of to defeat them and the damage contained.

But this...this was something else on a different scale. It came out of nowhere. Nobody knew who the attacker was or what his intent was. It was just pure devastation out of nowhere. Everyone didn't come out unscathed. Not S.H.I.E.L.D. Not S.W.O.R.D.  **(3)** Not Alpha Flight. Certainly not the Avengers.

But neither did she. The enormity of the situation scared her immensely. At the moment all she wanted to do was be held.

The shaking started to worse and the cracks on the cement wall started getting bigger and spreading out.

_"Control...Control...Control..."_ she thought to herself desperately as fresh tears fell down her face as she closed her eyes tightly.

The young woman in question was beautiful to say the least. She had tan skin that framed an oval face with black hair that went down to her shoulders. She had dark brown eyes that were currently closed and she was wearing an all black uniform that consisted of a long sleeve shirt, vest, form fitting pants and fingerless gloves to complete the outfit.

Daisy "Skye" Johnson has never felt more helpless in her entire life. When S.H.I.E.L.D first found her inside an alley living inside her van, she thought she had found a chance to find something stable in her life. At having a chance to finally belong somewhere.

She thought when she had gotten her DNA genetically altered by a Kree engineered crystal and became an Inhuman that she finally had the power to do something and be able to stand up for herself once and for all.

She thought that if she had found her mother and finally knew who she was she could at last reconcile the ties of her past to put her mind at ease. What a relief it would have been.

She was wrong on all accounts.

The first time was when she was training under her first SO Grant Ward. As they spent more time together training and just talking, it seemed like she could tell him just about anything and he would just shake his head yes or no. As the days went by they got questionably closer than what was expected of an SO and his trainee. But she didn't care. She enjoyed having someone she could talk to and share things with. She thought he felt the same.

But again...she was wrong. It turned out that Grant was working with Hydra the entire time. She didn't want to believe that Grant Ward would betray everything that they and S.H.I.E.L.D. were working to stop. It turned out that Ward wasn't the only one who was working with Hydra. All of S.H.I.E.L.D. was infiltrated from the inside by Hydra on all Clearance Levels. It was a huge disaster, but with time and effort they managed to get back on their feet and continue doing things as they normally did, with a few slight changes.

The second time is during a mission in San Juan when she got her DNA genetically rewritten by a Kree crystal that was found in an underground Kree enclave. This crystal when coming into contact with an individual would change them in one of two ways. One they would touch the crystal and go into a chrysalis state and emerge with powers or two they would die instantly as their body turned into rock and crumbled into dust.

That...was also how Trip died. Trying to save her from the effects of what she later found out to be called Terrigenesis. After coming out of the Terrigen chrysalis, her powers started going out of control and they were vibrating the underground cavern that they were in. She watched as she caused Trip's body to crumble and break apart even further. After that, she couldn't contain her power anymore and she let out a huge shockwave of power causing the cavern's ceiling to collapse around her. All she saw was black after that.

Trip's death still haunts her until this day even as she tries to convince herself otherwise. The nightmares she has already adds to the agonizing guilt she feels for the terrible things she has going on in her life. She couldn't understand why life could never give her a break. A much deserved one. She didn't know.

Before the sobbing young woman could start negatively lamenting about her mother and father an explosion that shook the walls even harder brought Skye out of her pitiful state and she got to her feet real quick. The sudden tremors she caused dying down and being replaced with ones not of her own doing.

_"What the hell is going on out there?"_ She thought as she wiped the tears smudges from her eyes and started looking around the room she was in. Another explosion rocked the building she was in and she fell on her ass with a squeak.

She huffed.

Daisy Johnson's life has always been a hectic one. From pain and heartbreak to the fun and crazy to just down right weird. Skye has seen it all.

Little did Skye know was that in a few moments her life was about to get a little more weirder. One than she'd expect.

A third explosion rocked the building.

Yeah...weird.

**(Outer Space...Just Outside Earth's Orbit...Unidentified Cloaked Ship)**

To say that a being such as her is elated would be an understatement of the century...millenium...solar cycle? She didn't know nor did she care at the moment.

All that she cared about at the moment was that she found him. After searching the universe for many years from every planetoid to star clusters to different nebula's  **(A/N: No pun intended lol)** she had finally found him in this sector of the galaxy. The Milky Way Galaxy. She had tracked him to this third planet away from this Solar System's sun.

Earth. Yes that was this planet's name. This was the right one. She was sure of it. This was the home of her chosen mate. She could  _feel_ it inside her heart and soul.

Or maybe it was the Power Cosmic  **(4)**  making her horny and in desperate need of attention right now. She giggled at the last thought. She had so many things planned for them that she can't stop the blood flowing to her cheeks at the thoughts floating around inside her head.

She giggled again and leaned forward in her command chair as she couldn't stop the laughter that was bubbling from her lips. Her head rested against the ship's controls as her body shook with laughter and obvious longing. After a while she stopped laughing and calmed down to take a deep breath.

Releasing the breath, the woman looked up with a triumphant grin and stood up from her command chair.

The woman in question was out of this world beautiful. Literally and figuratively. The woman herself had a curvaceous figure with an ample round ass and firm huge tits that seem to jiggle with every movement she makes. She has pale creamy skin and an oval shaped face with long black hair that frames almond shaped glowing purple eyes and a pair of luscious pink lips. Her attire consists of a form fitting spandex sleeveless purple dress that hugs her assets quite nicely. Going along with the dress were a pair of purple boot stockings that traveled all the way to her shapely thighs and purple gloves that traveled all the way up her arms. To complete the outfit she had on a purple headress and eye mask that surrounded her glowing purple eyes, giving her a divine and otherworldy look to them.

The Cosmic Daughter stood in all her sexy glory staring down at the blue and green planet with that same triumphant smirk on her face as her glowing purple eyes shined with Power, Lust, Authority, and a surprising gentle need for Control and Absolute Dominance. She is after all a Force of Nature.

She also had the foresight to know that she probably will not be the only woman in her mate's life. Many more will most likely come to him sooner than she thinks.

That same calculating smirk was still on her face. It seems like she made it on time. She grinned wider at that and showed her canine teeth.

Yes. She dared them. She dared these women from near and far to try and take her Alpha from her or cause him harm in any way. For if they did, blood will be spilled. Lot's of it.

If her Alpha is having a harem than she will be at forefront of it all and become the Alpha Female. She dares whoever that came later on to challenge her authority. She'll gladly look forward to it and put them in their place.

With those thought's in mind The Cosmic Daughter sits back down at the controls of her ship and prepares to dock at the most amount of population activity that her scanners picked up earlier on her way here. That is most likely where her Alpha is at.

She let out a lustful growl at the thought. She will get what she wants.

Her name is Galacta the World Devourer and she will have Thor Odinson as her Mate and Alpha. One way or another. After all...

A Force of Cosmic Nature does tend to get what they want.

She chuckled and hit the thrusters entering the planet's atmosphere.

To Be Continued...


	3. The Calm Before The Storm

**The Only Thing I Have Left**

**Chapter 3: The Calm Before The Storm**

**(With Skye)**

As the explosions started getting worse Skye couldn't help but wonder what in Thor's name was happening outside the walls of her room at the moment. Did she really just think that? She giggled to herself at the thought before shaking her head. She needed to focus and fnd a way out of this room. She looked around the room a few times before spotting the huge spiderweb cracks in the cemented wall and a cute grin sprouted on her face.

Bingo.

Shooting out her left hand Skye let out a sonic blast that caused the wall in front of her to explode outwards and leaving a huge gaping hole where the wall was. She got up from the ground and ran toward the hole before jumping out into the stark white hallway in front of her. Alarms were already going off from the explosions that were taking place in another section of the building.

Suddenly machine gun fire was heard from a hallway not too far from here. Screams were heard as well as explosions continued rocking the place. Out of nowhere three men dressed in yellow Hazmat suits came running down the hall that Skye was in and she grabbed one of them and held him against the wall by his neck with her elbow. The other two ran off.

"Where am I and what the hell is going on!?" Skye questioned the man angrily.

"I-I don't know I'm just as surprised as you are! My team and I were just making our usual rounds of data entry and managing experimental checklists when this woman just came out of nowhere and started destroying everything left and right. She said she was looking for someone about your...physical...description..." he trailed off looking at her from the clear visor.

Skye sighed and cocked her right hand back into a fist and launched it forward knocking the unfortunate scientist unconcious. She knew he was telling the truth based on his increased heart rate and bloodflow. But she also felt his intentions as well and she could not have that. For one reason only.

She had to get back to her soulmate.

Eh...well...soulmates to be exact. Lately she has been having weird reactions from the marks all over her body. The red spider on her right hip was surprisingly calm. The golden rope on her left neck was filled with fury. That made her a little nervous. The Four pointed star on her chest was silent, but she knew they were out there somewhere. All she had to do was find a way to just bring him or her...well here. She cringed. She never really was that much of a planner. She always left that to Coulson or the others.

Ignoring the pang of longing for her friends, Skye continued focusing on her marks. Two of them to be exact. The first one was purple in the shape of a sphere and was feeling hot...very hot. Skye started squirming as her face turned a bright shade of red. Whoever the hell that was obviously had a lot of confidence in them. She had to hold back several whimpers as that mark was getting devious. Whenever she met them she was going to smack the hell out of them. The purple mark subsided immediately and she let out a sigh of relief. That mark was located on her back.

She focused on the second mark. This one was the one that mattered to her a little more than the others. This mark was in the shape of an axe hammer and it was on the right side of her neck. She knew exactly who this mark belonged to and she was trying to get something out of him. A telepathic response. A glowing soulmark. Some sign of emotion.

But no...not a damn thing. Why was he purposely ignoring her? She knew he was alive or otherwise she wouldn't be able to feel him. Her eyebrows furrowed in frustration at his stubborness.

An explosion to her right knocked her out of her musings and she turned in that direction as the wall was completely demolished. The left side of her neck started glowing and she knew in that moment that one of her soulmates had come to get her. Curiosity got the better of her at what he or she looked like.

The smoke and dust cleared away.

The figure stepped out.

Her eyes widened.

_**(Elsewhere...CD's mindscape...at the same time)** _

_The blonde woman had her arms folded across her chest as she raised a golden eyebrow at the individual that was standing here before her. She thought she made her point clear when she sent that response to him._

_It seems like a lesson was in order. Divine God or not, when CD says that she does not want to be bothered, she does not want to be bothered._

_CD's mindscape was different contrasted to how she acted in person. The theme for her mind was an open meadow with green grass under a blue sunny sky that spread for miles as far as the eye can see. There were several trees here and there every square mile and they provided decent shading from the sun._

_She currently had the person of her ire cornered under one of these trees. Said person was a tall individual with a metallic eyepatch on his right eye and his axe/hammer on the ground not to far from him. His back was pressed up against the tree with her approaching him every second._

_Thor chuckled nervously as he stared at one of his soulmates approaching him with a look of annoyance on her face. He had to admit she was beautiful. With her blonde hair falling to her shoulders framing her pale skinned round face. Her blue eyes were narrowed and her supple lips were forming a frown. The red and blue costume was hugging her shapely hips and round breasts just perfectly. Thor couldn't help the shudder that ran through him and would've continued to admire her if it wasn't for the fact that she was approaching him rapidly._

_She stopped in front of him. Quite close in fact. Her head came up to his shoulder and her hands were on her hips as she tapped her left foot on the ground impatiently._

_He stared at her._

_She stared at him._

_They kept staring at each other for a few more minutes until she began to speak._

_"You know...I do believe I said that I didn't want to be found at the moment." Her voice had a slight edge to it that showed she was not happy with him at the moment._

_"My Lady..." he tried speaking up_

_"Shut up" she said. "I told you that I did not want to be found for a reason. I am in the middle of important work and you are disturbing me."_

_"I did not mean to put you at risk." he said with his back still against the tree. "I was just checking on your well being. I could feel waves of frustration emanating from your mark on me."_

_He reached out his left hand and cupped her cheek. "Whatever troubles you troubles me. Does it also have to do with the nature of your work, besides me showing up inside of your mind?"_

_She continued glaring at him as his hand was on her cheek. She wouldn't admit it out loud, but she was glad that he took the time to visit her. She wanted the company, even if he wasn't here physically. At least he cared enough to see how she felt._

_She pointed at the ground where he was standing._

_"Sit."_

_With his back still against the tree he slid down to the ground with a thump, his legs spread open to make room for her to sit down. She turned around and sat down on the ground before scooting back and pressing her back against his chest and leaning her head on his left shoulder, her blonde hair going over it._

_She grumbled softly as his right arm wrapped around her waist and his left held her hand._

_"Don't think that this gets you off the hook so easily. You're lucky I am even letting you do this at all. Even if you are my soulmate."_

_Thor chuckled softly at her response. "Aye. You made it quite clear my lady." He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "Now please...speak."_

_CD sighed before beginning. "Right now there are three major superpowers in the universe at war with another right now. The Kree, The Shi'ar, and The Skrulls. Do you know who they are?"_

_The thunderer nodded. "That I do. I have dealt with the Kree and their warriors on ocassion from time to time. The Accuser Corps is their main policing force and the bulk of their special forces. Ronan the Accuser is the head of the corps and someone I have done battle with over the years. The Supreme Intelligence is the head of the entire Kree Empire and directs the entire race from a citadel on the Kree Homeworld._

_CD paid attention to every word he said before she brought their joined hands to her lips and she pressed a kiss to the top of his._

_"What can you tell me about the Shi'ar Empire?" she asked_

_Thor raised his left eyebrow but answered her. "The Shi'ar Empire is an ever expanding massive empire that rules over a million worlds and is continuing to expand it's influence from planet to planet in each sector by the solar cycle. The Sh'iar Imperium has two chief deities that they believe in. The God and Goddess Kythri and Sharra. They are the central figures of daily life in the empire and focus of belief. There is another group that runs the Imperium as a whole and they are called the Imperial Guard."_

_She nodded and gestured for him to continue._

_"The person who runs the Shi'ar Empire is an individual named Kallark or Gladiator. Kallark is a Strontian who is very powerful and also leads the Imperial Guard. He holds the rank of Majestor. Gladiator happens to be a good a acquaintance of mine. The Imperial Guard has members depending on their class and rank. I...also have several female consort's in the Imperial Guard as well." he said with a red face._

_She elbowed him in the stomach. "Shut up and tell me what you know about the Skrulls."_

_The Asgardian chuckled before beginning his explanation._

**(With Skye)**

The smoke and dust cleared away to reveal someone Skye had never seen before and her brown eyes widened at what she saw.

Boy she was gorgeous...

The person that stepped out of the hole in the wall was the most beautiful woman Skye had ever seen. The woman was tall. Taller than she had ever seen most women. The woman had a slim but muscular figure that showed off her well endowed figure just right. She had firm D-Cup sized breasts, a shapely bubbly ass, with thighs just the perfect size as well. She had long black hair that fell to her upper back and framed an oval face with fair skin and dark brown almond shaped eyes. The outfit she has on consists of a red, blue, and gold armor without sleeves with a v shaped symbol covering up her chest. she had on an attaching blue short metallic skirt that showed her legs and left little to the imagination. She had on w shaped short bracers on both of her biceps and one bronze w shaped tiara on her head. She had on shining silver metallic bracers that extended from her wrist to her elbow. On her left hand was a bronze circular shield and sheathed at her right was a sword on it's scabbard. On the left side of her hip was a glowing golden yellow lasso that shined with divine power and purpose.

Wait...yellow lasso?

All of a sudden, the left side of Skye's neck started glowing the same color and her cheeks started turning a beet red. Her brown eyes were becoming dilated and she tried not to squirm as she watched this strange, but beautiful woman look around several times before her own eyes settled on hers.

Skye's breath htiched. She was looking at her. One of her own soulmates was looking at her. Just to make sure it was her and not her imagination, Daisy reached up slowly with a shaking left hand and touched the left side of her neck very gently. She traced the mark in circular motions and had to bite her bottom lip to hold back a moan. It was definitely her alright. Her dilated brown eyes continued watching her, gauging to see what her reaction would be as she traced her mark.

The other woman tilted her head to the right curiously as she lifted her left eyebrow at Skye's actions. She knew what the young woman was trying to do and it amused her that she was flustered. It was adorable. Deciding that she had enough standing around, the woman walked forward with a sway of her hips that came naturally to her and she stopped in front of the young woman.

She stared down at her.

Skye stared up at her.

The woman spoke up. "And just who might you be little one?"

Skye was looking at her soulmate in awe when she came in close proximity to her. Her pulse was racing as she stared into the taller woman's dark brown eyes as she smiled down at her. She continued to stare at her for a few more minutes until a poke to the head caused her to come out of her trance.

"Name little one." The woman said amused.

"D-Daisy. Daisy Johnson...but y-you can call me Skye." Skye replied nervously as she started fiddling with her fingers.

"Greetings Daisy my name is Diana Prince. It is a pleasure to meet you." Diana said as she looked at the now introduced Skye up and down. She noticed the two soulmarks on her neck. She recognized the one on Skye's left side as her own soulmark. The shape of it was similar to her lasso that was at her side. She hid the impish thought's that were running through her mind as she subtly looked at Skye's body. She was curvy in the right places and slim waistline. Yes. Good stocky girl.

Skye nodded slowly as Diana introduced herself to her. Which caused the taller woman to smile wider.

It was then that she took notice of the other soulmark on her neck. The right to be exact. The mark was glowing blue and it was in the shape of an axe/hammer combination. Studying it closer, She recognized the handiwork and the style of the mark and immediately knew who this mark belonged to.

This was odd, considering that the mark on her chest was in the shape of a hammer. What caused Skye's mark to be different from hers? Did something happen while she was away?

_'So it seems that she has your differentiated mark as well my love'_ thought the Amazon Princess as she quickly reminisces to centuries past of a unique memory between her and a certain God...

_**(Flashback: 500 Years Ago...On the Shores of Themyscira...Outer Beach)** _

**A/N: Some of you will probably not like what goes on in this flashback, so just a fair warning lol.**

_**For untold centuries Themyscira has always been secluded from the eyes of Man. The island itself lies in the middle of the ocean, away from any coastline or manmade borders. It is home to a race of beautiful women known as the Amazons.** _

_**The Amazons are the byproduct of a group of Olympian Goddesses who got tired of the injustices that happened to women at the hands of man. Together they gathered their magic and used the souls all except for one who would serve a specific purpose. They created thousands of adult female bodies from the clay bed in a lake somewhere in Greece. They said Hippolyta was the first Amazon to rise from the sand and walk on the beach. Many more soon followed and soon life on the island that would become Themyscira eventually prospered. Diana was born as time moved forward and life continued on.** _

_**The Amazons were divinely beautiful, strong, and found joy in battle. They also enjoyed having great feasts from sunrise until sunset.** _

_**For Diana, life could not be anymore simpler and she wouldn't change it for anything.** _

_**The 4500 year old Amazon Princess was currently sitting at Themyscira's beach front on a large brown hand woven quilt that was facing the ocean. She was enjoying watching the sun as it was setting behind the ocean line. She was as naked as the day she was born and her black hair was spread out behind her making her even more beautiful than she really was.** _

_**The curvy princess let out a contented sigh before slowly lying down on her back her round breasts bouncing with every movement as her pink nipples were firm and pointed outwards. She stared up at the bluish orange sky with a beautiful smile on her face. She has always enjoyed being in the nude. After all it was the way they were brought into this world, so why not be comfortable with it?** _

_**Forgetting about the sky for a moment Diana looked left and right at the two people she was lying down between. They were nude just like her as well but they both seemed to be sleeping.** _

_**The first one was a tall well built male with long blonde hair and a beard and was lying on his back. His body was riddled with scars and permanent bruises that won't heal at all. His entire left arm seems to be completely covered in bright silver metal that was harder than any known substance on this world. She always admired it every time he came over to visit from Asgard. He was the only male in known existence to be given special permission to be able to step foot on Themyscira and not just because of the fact that he was a God. He was her soulmate from the time they met when he was just a little boy. The currently 1,021 year old Asgardian let out an unconcious snort before rolling to the left.** _

_**Right on top of her.** _

_**Diana's eyes widened from the contact of his body pressed up against hers and his head in the crook of her neck as his soft breathing was tickling the lower juncture of her jugular. She couldn't deny that he felt good pressed up against her. Once the initial shock of him lying on her wore off, she spread her legs open a little wider so he would be between her thighs.** _

_**She slowly slid her arms around his waist and hugged him gently before tightening her legs around his lower back and carefully rolling over so she was on top before releasing him. He was right back in his spot.** _

_**She stared down at him with a soft smile before leaning down and giving him a soft kiss on the lips. She then got off of him and lied back down between the two of them.** _

_**Turning to her right and lying on her side, Diana focused her sights on the other person that was there. She saw her slim figure inhale and exhale with every breath.** _

_**The second person there was someone who Diana admired her entire life. She shared everything with her Mind, Body, and Soul. There was never a secret between them and that wasn't going to stop any time soon.** _

_**The woman had blonde hair that was splayed all around her angular face. She had a slim athetic figure with pale skin, C-Cup breasts, shapely thighs, and a firm ass as well. She was currently lying on her left side facing away from Diana and her arms were folded under her breasts. They had gold bracers on her wrists. This was Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazon's and Diana's Mother.** _

_**In the future, acts like this would be considered taboo, but the Amazons didn't abide by the same laws and traditions that people practiced inland and frankly she never cared what anyone thought except for the two people that mattered to her.** _

_**She smiled at both of them. They had slept enough. She wanted to continue last nights "fun" and she needed them both awake for that. Didn't matter how cranky they would be.** _

_**The Princess rolled back over to her left and right back on top of Thor before kissing him deeply. He started shifting beneath her and in his sleep he wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled at the response and inserted her tongue in his mouth. Soon the Norse God's blue eyes opened wide and he found himself staring back at dark brown ones.** _

_**She pulled away and sat up with herself still on his lap while looking down at him.** _

_**"This is a most gracious sight for my eyes to gaze upon as I wake." Thor said as he looked Diana up and down appreciatively. His hands started rubbing her waistline and he felt himself get hard, rubbing against her entrance slowly.** _

_**"Well I'm glad you approve darling, because we are not finished in the slightest." She leaned down and kissed him again rubbing his chest. "But...it'll have to wait for just a moment."** _

_**Diana rolled back off of him before he could protest and instead pressed herself against Hippolyta, her breasts firmly pushed against the older woman's back and slipped her arms around her waist. She enjoyed the contact with the other woman and the sound of her breathing soothed her nerves every time.** _

_**"Mama...it's time to wake up" Diana whispered into the woman's ear as she leaned her head against Hippolyta's cheek.** _

_**The older woman grumbled but stayed asleep.** _

_**"Mama..."** _

_**Hippolyta's beautiful features crumpled into one of minor annoyance but the woman still did not move.** _

_**"Maaaammmmaaaaaaaa" Diana whispered in a sing song voice.** _

_**Again the Queen still refused to wake, so Diana did the one thing she knew would most likely get her into trouble with her mother. The Thunderer was watching the proceedings with an amused expression.** _

_**Diana lifted her left hand high in the air.** _

_***SMACK*** _

_**Thor's eyes widened at what Diana just did and he tried not to laugh as he saw his soulmate's gaze wonder over to her mother's firm round ass. After Diana gave it a slap, the firm round cheeks started jiggling as if they had a mind of their own. Using her left hand again, she lifted it high into the air before bringing it down swiftly.** _

_***SMACK*...*SMACK*...*SMACK*...*SMACK*...*SMACK*** _

_**Thor's erection continued to get harder as he watched Diana smack her mother's ass in a continuous succession of five slap's. Deciding that he had enough sitting around doing nothing, The Asgardian Prince scooted over to where she was, leaned down,and pressed his lips to her neck.** _

_**Diana let out a squeak as she felt Thor's lips on her neck, but she smiled and moved her head to the right to give him better access. While he was doing that, she continued rubbing her mother's ass with her left hand, admiring how soft it was. She lifted her left hand in the air again...** _

_**And brought it down with intense speed...** _

_**A slender hand came up and gripped her wrist. Hippolyta's ocean blue eyes snapped open and she turned her head back to look at her daughter with a frown and a lift of her left eyebrow.** _

_**Diana swallowed a lump in her throat as Thor continued kissing the side of her neck and she chuckled nervously at her mother.** _

_**"H-hey m-mama...g-glad t-to see...you up..." she started sputtering.** _

_**"Diana...you know that I allow you to get away with most things right?" The Amazonian Queen said as she turned around in her daughter's embrace, her breasts smashing against Diana's. She continued staring at the black haired princess with an agitated look.** _

_**Diana was still reeling from Thor's lips against her neck, but now with her mother wide awake, obviously annoyed, and breasts pressed up against hers, the princess was ecstatic about now finally getting to engage in some "fun" with her two favorite people in the world.** _

_**But then she remembered the "look" and swallowed a gulp she didn't realize she was holding in.** _

_**"Well...y-yeah but I-"** _

_**"Diana..." Hippolyta growled at her daughter.** _

_**"S-sorry...I know that you don't get to sleep a lot but...well...I figured that...you know...wanted to continue...from where we left off..." she explained letting out another pleasurable sigh.** _

_**"And you thought smacking my ass was a good idea to wake me up!?" she exclaimed.** _

_**Diana huffed blowing a strand of hair that was in her way.** _

_**"Hmm...I believe a fitting punishment is in order." Hippolyta said with a thoughtful look.** _

_**"P-p-punishment?" Diana said with a touch of nervousness.** _

_**"Yes a punishment my bratty child and I believe I have the perfect one." The elder amazon said now grinning.** _

_**Diana didn't want to know what was going through her head at the moment.** _

_**Thor stopped kissing Diana's neck and sat back up, intrigued at what Hippolyta was saying. Diana turned her head around and glared at him.** _

_**"Why did you stop?"** _

_**Thor chuckled. "Because I am intrigued to hear this punishment of hers."** _

_**She let go of her mother and sat up before letting out a soft sigh.** _

_**Hippolyta sat up as well before getting to her feet and looking over to where Thor is.** _

_**"Thor my love, come over here please."** _

_**The Asgardian stood up and went in front of the Amazon, looking down at her questioningly. Hippolyta stood on the tips of her toes and pressed her lips against his. Thor responded in kind and wrapped his arms around her waist pressing her against him. She started trailing kisses up his neck and jawline before pressing her lips against his ear before whispering something to him.** _

_**Diana sat there looking at them with wide eyes. Her face soon changed into one of annoyance and she let out a growl and she stood up on her feet. She opened her mouth to say something.** _

_**Before she did though a loud sonic boom came out of nowhere. Diana looked around for the source of the sound. The sonic boom started getting closer and closer, but before she could get her guard up, something slammed into her with enough force to send her on her back.** _

_**"Oof!" She said as she fell to the ground. She tried getting up again and couldn't. There was something preventing her from getting up. Diana looked down...** _

_**...And found Mjolnir sitting on her stomach. The Uru squared head cool to the touch made her shiver just a little bit.** _

_**DAMN YOU HIPPOLYTA AND THOR! Diana shouted with comical anger at her Mother and Soulmate. She started struggling under the hammer's weight.** _

_**Hippolyta smiled against Thor's lips and he did the same with her. She had her fingers tangled in his hair and her right leg wrapped around his waist while she was still standing with her left. His erection was rubbing at her entrance and she was grinding her hips against him, causing them both to moan into each other's mouth.** _

_**All of a sudden, Hippolyta using her left leg and Amazonian strength, flipped both herself and Thor into the air and landed right next to Diana, with Thor lying on his back next to the princess and Hippolyta lying fully on top of him. They were both still kissing each other.** _

_**Hippolyta soon pulled her lips away from his, a trail of saliva between them, and turned her head towards her daughter with a smirk on her face.** _

_**"Having fun there daughter?" was her cheeky reply.** _

_**Diana stopped struggling under Mjolnir's weight and looked at her mother with a glowering stare.** _

_**"Mama! I'm sorry!" she whined out loud.** _

_**Hippolyta chuckled before turning and looking at Thor. "Hmm...I don't know love, should she join us as well? She has been a bad girl as of late..."** _

_**"I suppose my beloved soulmate has been causing mischief as of late" replied the Asgardian Prince with mirth as his eyes began to glow ethereal blue.** _

_**Hippolyta admired the way his eyes glowed and leaned forward and kissed him deeply. Thor wrapped his right arm around her enjoying the feeling of the amazon's skin pressed up against his and her mouth fused to his as well. The Thunderer held out his metallic left hand and Mjolnir flew into it, causing Diana to let out a sigh of relief and she sat up.** _

_**Diana sat there looking at the ground, catching her breath for a few minutes. Mjolnir's weight really caught her off guard. She never could understand why the damned enchantment made the hammer so heavy. Damned Asgardians and their magic. She let out a huff, but smiled softly and looked up.** _

_**When she looked up they were gone...** _

_**(With Thor & Hippolyta...)** _

_**In the few minutes that Diana was resting, Thor and Hippolyta had gone elsewhere. In their makeout session the two members of royalty were moving around a lot and unknowingly left the beach.** _

_**Currently, Thor was sitting on the ground, his back pressed up against a rock wall. Hippolyta was sitting in his lap, moving her hips back and forth, rubbing herself against the Thunder God's erection. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and her lips were still smashed against his. Blue electricity was surrounding his frame as he held her by the waist. They both pulled away breathless.** _

_**"Are you ready my love?" Hippolyta questioned staring into his glowing eyes panting.** _

_**"For a beautiful maiden, always." he replied with a smirk.** _

_**She smirked back as well and lifted up her hips, before using her left hand to grab his 11 inch erection and put it at her entrance. Slowly, she started going down on it, letting out soft sighs inbetween. Soon she engulfed him whole and sat back down on his lap, hugging him close again.** _

_**Resting her forehead against his, Hippolyta gave him a warm smile and nuzzled her nose against his.** _

_**"Now we're both ready." she replied, but before they can begin their intercourse a voice interrupted them.** _

_**"I hope you weren't planning on starting without me."** _

_**They both turned their heads back and saw Diana standing there with her arms crossed under her breasts and her hips to the side with a small smile on her face.** _

_**They both chuckled before turning to face one another and locking their lips together again. Hippolyta wrapped her legs around Thor's waist and he came out before thrusting into her hard causing the Amazonian Queen to let out a loud moan of pleasure. Thor started thrusting in and out of her at a moderate, but pleasurable pace.** _

_**Diana soon came behind her mother and wrapped her arms around her mother's waist and pressed herself against her tightly, her breasts smashing against her back. Diana pressed her lips against the right side of her mother's neck and started sucking, intending to leave a mark that future generations would call a hickey. This had the older woman, squealing and reeling in pleasure. There was no better way for Diana, Hippolyta, and Thor to spend the evening but in each other's arms.** _

_**The three of them had sex from the evening all the way until the next sunrise. In all that time they tried different positions and ways to bring each other carnal pleasure.** _

_**All of Themyscira was literally shaking from the combined pleasure of the Asgardian and the two Amazon's. Everyone thought a disaster had befallen their home, but it was a close kept secret between the three of them.** _

_**The only reminder that sealed the already strengthened bond between the three of them was the streak of blue lightning across the sky and the sound of thunder that followed.** _

_**Thor was theirs...** _

_**Fate had already decreed it.** _

_**(Flashback end)** _

Diana smiled at the memory. It seemed like a lifetime ago that it had happened. The reason that particular memory came to the forefront of her mind was of the fact that if she had just reacted to another soulmate after 500 years, then there was the possibility that Thor had other soulmates out there and could be unknowingly waiting to be reacting to him.

This little vixen right here was proof of it.

The Amazonian Princess had been staring intently at Skye, wondering what in the hell had made her so interesting. It's not that she was insulting her or anything, but she was just intrigued of what made Skye...well Skye.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and she looked down seeing the topic of interest looking up at her with concern. She blinked. When did she get closer to her?

"A-are you okay?" Skye asked Diana with concern etched in her voice.

"I'm fine little one...I just got caught up in a...memory of sorts." spoke Diana her cheeks reddening a little.

"Oh...okay" Skye said with a raise of her eyebrow. Well this was turning out to be an interesting day.

"Anyway it's best if we get out of here before anyone else shows up. I do not feel in the mood to engage anyone." Diana said before grabbing Skye's hand and walking down the hall trying to find an exit out of this damned place.

Skye blinked at her in wonder before turning her head to the side and a small smile appeared on her face as she walked down the hall with her soulmate in a comfortable silence.

Daisy Johnson has made up her mind. She is going to take the time to get to know all of her soulmates one by one whenever she meets them. See who they are, how they live, what makes them tick, things like that.

Even the woman right beside her.

"My superhero name is Wonder Woman by the way..." replied Diana with a smirk.

Skye giggled at that.

Yeah...because that was REALLY helpful. One day at a time Skye...One day at a time.

_(With Thor and CD...inside CD's mindscape)_

_"And...that's all I really know about the Skrulls." Thor said to CD as he started rubbing her stomach._

_Thor had given CD a basic explanation of what he knew about the Skrulls and their history, culture, hierarchy, military status, etc. He also explained the encounters he had with them and the various weapon's that they used. CD nodded at the things he said, just to confirm and take notes of the things she did and didn't know._

_Thor and CD were still under the same tree, just sitting against one another's enjoying the other's company. The blonde lifted her head up and kissed under Thor's chin, before resting her head on his shoulder. Thor, in turn, pressed a kiss to the top of her head and wrapped his right arm around her a little bit tighter again._

_Now they were just enjoying the comfortable silence. Ironically, they were lost in their own thought's considering they were both inside her head. The bond between them must've given them the ability to do this or it was strong from the beginning. CD was thinking about how to stop a war between three major alien empires and planning her next moves carefully._

_Thor's thoughts were of a different nature. He was thinking of old plans that were left exclusive for him. Items that were best left hidden. Alliances that could make or break the entire universe. How to bring life back to half the universe and kill the mad titan. His own plans for Humanity and their expansion into the star's._

_His eye trailed down to his new soulmate. She is the only human that has ever been in deep space and will be a pivotal player in the days to come. He has seen the horrors that the Universe has to offer and humanity is not yet ready to face them. He can sense the entities and beings that are at the edge of this solar system, lying in wait. He has safeguarded most of the universe for over a millenium and has placed hundreds of defenses and failsafes in case things took a turn for the worst._

_He shook his head and let out a silent sigh. As much as he didn't want to, it was time for him to depart. He had arrived at his destination and there was an axe he had to collect._

_It was time for CD to leave as well. She had many tasks that needed to be taken care of and a lot more casualties to try and prevent._

_They both stood up and DC turned around to face the tall Asgardian. She looked up at him stoically, and he in turn was looking down at her somberly. Her eyes started glowing white and his left eye electric blue. She was the first one to speak up._

_"Well...I guess it is time for me to go. Do understand that I have many things I need to do. It's not that I'm pushing you away or anything...even though this is the first time we've ever met, I feel like I've known you for quite a long time already." Her cheeks turned red at that little spiel and her blank look just made it all the more endearing._

_Thor smiled at that. Human's never ceased to amaze him. It was little moment's like these that he fought and battled so hard for during his tenure on Earth. Their mortal lives were so fragile but yet...they have the capacity to keep moving forward in their lives. Compassion...knowledge...and the ability to come together during a crisis, is what makes the human race a unique one in the grand scheme of things. He will do everything to protect them and guide them when all else fails. He will try to conquer Death Herself if that is what it takes for the human race to survive. This is what it means to be a God._

_The God of Thunder and the Protector of Mankind. He will be damned if he let's anyone hurt his charges. Soulmates included._

_"I agree my lady...I am afraid I have tasks that need completion as well. There is too much at stake and so little time...but I am glad that I got to meet you as well. Perhaps when time is not of the essence and the opportunity arises...we will get to meet in person soon..." he said._

_"I would like that." she replied back._

_As her white eyes were still in contact with his blue, she couldn't help but admire the depths of it's divinity. They say that the eyes are the gateway to the soul. As she stared, all she saw was burdens...heavy burdens and carefully guarded secrets...but also a need to protect. She was intrigued to say the least._

_They both leaned forward slowly inching their lips closer together and just as they were about to kiss..._

_*SMASH*_

_A powerful sonic boom was heard and Thor felt some pain in his stomach. He looked down to see CD's red gloved fist inside his stomach and grunted further when a blast of white energy launched him through the tree and into the ground pushing him further and further until he came to a stop._

_The Asgardian King let out a sigh as he stared at the blue sky. What an impact...he honestly didn't know what brought this on and lifted his head. His only eye widened as he saw the deep trench and the huge crater that he had created from the impact. The entire meadow was smoldering._

_Damn...she could hit hard._

_He heard footsteps crunching the upturned soil and turned his head back to see CD smirking down at him._

_"By Surtur's fiery breath...what in the hell was that for!?" Thor replied to his soulmate in annoyance. He got up from the ground slowly with a groan of pain. Yup...that was definitely gonna add another bruise. As if his body isn't damaged enough already. He popped the bones in his body, getting some slight relief._

_"Quit whining you'll be fine. I know you are a lot tougher than that." CD said stepping closer to him until they were inches apart and she was looking up at him. He chuckled at her response._

_"You mortal women are so confusing to understand sometimes." he said putting his hands on her waist._

_She scoffed. "What can I say, I'm not like most girls...and why do you call me mortal?"_

_"Woman...you do realize who I am right?" he said._

_"Hmm...some kind of divine space god?" she teased slipping her arms around his neck and resting her forehead against his._

_He chuckled. "You are correct. I am Thor Odinson. The Norse God of Thunder, Lightning, Storms, Strength, The Protection of Mankind, Hallowing, Fertility, and Oak Trees...for some foolish reason. Simply put...I am an Asgardian."_

_"Asgardian for a soulmate eh? Interesting. Now as for me...well you can call me CD for now. I'm a Human/Kree Hybrid from Earth. I served in the United States Air Force. I got my powers in a weird way...I have another form called Binary, that gives me access to different other powers. There's pretty much nothing to tell, other than I have been in space for quite some time, just doing what I can to keep the peace." she said._

_"You told me something of yourself. That is a good start. In my namesake, when we meet again in person, I will tell you more of myself and some of the adventures I have had. That I can promise." he said with a now gentle look on his face._

_"Looking forward to it big guy. I'll do the same as well. But for now I really have to get going. See you soon." she replied._

_"As do I. Until we meet again." he said._

_She rubbed her nose against his, before claiming his lips with hers in a deep kiss. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, holding him tightly against her. She started kissing along his jawline and down his throat before stopping at the base of his neck and just continued to plant kisses there. He closed his eye with a long drawn out sigh at the feeling of her against him. A growl nearly escaped her throat as a possessiveness she never had before started coming over her. She saw the other soulmarks that he had on him and knew that she would not be the only one seeking his affection. The blonde beauty knew that with her soulmark on him, she already had automatic claim to him, but she decided to do something different._

_She decided to bite him._

_CD sunk her teeth into his neck, causing the Asgardian to gasp in surprise and she hid the urge to smirk. Blood started filling her mouth and she started swallowing it. She did this for a specific purpose. After a minute or two, she pulled away and cleaned the wound free of blood. The "wound" was actually a bond mark in the shape of a four pointed star. She leaned forward and kissed it, eliciting another gasp from him and she smirked._

_She hopped off of him, before looking up at him. She stood on the tips of her toes again and kissed him deeply before setting back down._

_Thor rubbed the side of his neck where he was bitten before staring at her with a raised eyebrow. He leaned down and kissed her forehead and then disappeared in a burst of blue electricity._

_CD stared at the spot where he was for several seconds and followed suit, disappearing in a white light._

_Little did she know about the revelation she was about to receive..._

**(Milky Way Galaxy...Deep Space...Unknown Space Station)**

CD opened her blue eyes with a gasp as she took several deep breaths. She was sitting in the middle of her room in a meditative position. She moved her hair from over her face and pushed it back behind her. That was...something she never experienced before. The whole ordeal was baffling. Speaking to her soulmate who was light years away in her mind as if he was physically in front of her? Who the hell could have thought that such a thing was possible?

CD looked at the clock that was on her wall. One would think that being in deep space, the hands of a clock would have no meaning whatsoever. In this case that was true, but CD kept it for sentimental value and synched it with Earth's rotation around the sun using that as the basis for her time. She had been in here for over three hours since she had entered her room and let out a groan of annoyance. Let it be her who gets carried away.

_'At this damn point I shouldn't even be surprised by anything'_ she thought with a grumble as she stood to her feet. The Hybrid let out a sigh of relief as the bones in her body popped from the stiffness. Her face turned into one of confusion as she heard a vibrating noise. She turned her head left and right before looking at her brown dresser. Sitting on the flat surface was a black communicator that had the familiar symbol of an eagle engraved in a circle. The symbol of S.H.I.E.L.D.

_'What the hell?'_ CD thought as she went over to her dresser and picked up the communicator and clicked it on. She saw an encrypted message. The message was asking for an eight digit verification PIN. Using an old S.H.I.E.L.D. scrambler that was next to the communicator, CD attached it to the bottom and a series of numbers started popping up until the correct ones were confirmed in a green text. Putting in the numbers, she clicked on the message.

The sender of the message caused her blue eyes to widen in surprise.

It was from Nick Fury.

What could he possibly want after all this time? The last time they had been in contact was when she was on Earth back in the 90's...Jesus has it been that long already? She shook her head and clicked on the message. Attached to the message was a video. She clicked the attached video and began to watch.

The video showed people in New York City running around screaming and watching their loved ones turning into gray ash, cars crashing and planes exploding, building's burning or crumbling down. Huge fires were blazing everything in sight. Riots going on in the streets. Dead bodies dismembered and everywhere. Blood pooling the pavements, streets, and what was left of the building. The video then switched to another place showing a country that was not on the map in any way, shape, or form.

But, that was the thing that didn't throw her for a loop. It was the people and the creatures she saw on the screen. A man in a catsuit fighting one of those aliens. A giant red and gold robot fighting another creature the same size. What in the hell happened in the timeframe she had been gone? How was this even possible? Then to her further shock she saw...

Him.

She saw Thor flying low to the ground with blue electricity surrounding his frame and he smashed through the creatures with righteous intent before flying through the pyramid shaped domes that were releasing the creatures. The explosions tore through the hull of the domes and he flew out unharmed.

The clip switched to another area of the country where a swirling blue portal opened up and a tall purple alien with a golden gauntlet on his left hand stepped out. CD's eyes had a look of horror as she paused the video. She knew who he was. Knew what he was capable of. He was the most feared being in the entire Universe. He is Thanos the Mad Titan.

If he was involved than this was a matter of the utmost importance. She narrowed her eyes at the gauntlet on his left hand. What was that he was wearing? What were those gems that were lodged inside that? Most importantly...why the fuck was he on Earth?

She played the video again and saw as Thanos incapacitated people one by one with those strange gems until he got to a young woman with red hair and red colored person of sorts. As Thanos was walking the young woman shot out a red colored energy blast at the Mad Titan who casually stopped it while still walking forward. The young woman was sobbing as the red colored being tried to console her and reassured her everything was alright. The woman soon eventually destroyed the being just as Thanos was closer to them. The woman eventually fell down crying harder as tears fell down her face.

CD's heart went out to the young woman. For some strange reason she didn't like seeing that look on her face and wanted it to be replaced with a look of happiness. Her heart froze and watched as Thanos stopped right in front of her.

_No..._ she thought as she watched the Mad Titan lean down in front of her.  _'Please tell me he doesn't kill her...she's just a kid...she's just a kid.'_

To her relief and disturbed fascination, Thanos ran his fingers through her hair and said some words to her. She responded back and Thanos lifted the gauntlet. Her eyes widened and she reached forward, but the Titan backhanded her sending the woman flying away. The gauntlet started glowing green and the dust that used to be the red person started reforming into a shape. Soon the red person was back and Thanos reached forward grasping the being around his neck and plucked a glowing yellow gem out of its head. The Mad Titan tossed him aside and put the gem inside the gauntlet. He roared in victory as the completed gauntlet gave him a power boost.

CD was surprised to see a huge blast of lightning strike Thanos while he was caught off guard. The clip revealed Thor to be flying in the air while holding his large ax/hammer and electricity surrounding his frame while firing off the large blast. Thanos soon got back up and fired off a huge blast at the Asgardian King from the completed gauntlet. Thor responded in kind and tossed the huge weapon at the Mad Titan. The ax/hammer tore through the blast and struck the Titan in the chest. CD watched as Thor landed in front of him.

**"I told you...you'd die for that."** CD heard Thor say with such hatred and darkness that she shivered once the words were spoken. She watched as he grabbed the flat portion of his weapon and stabbed the titan deeper in the chest. The Asgardian's remaining eye had such a dark look to it, that CD considered for a moment, what would happen if her soulmate didn't fight for the forces of good. Granted, she just met him for the first time within the confines of her own mind a few hours ago, but when she looked into his eye, she didn't see darkness of any sort. Pain yes, but nothing that screamed evil intent or harm to others.

But yet...why did she get that feeling from him in from the video right in front of her? She knew that Thanos was a bastard and he deserved everything and more a hundred fold, but what did the Mad Titan do to her soulmate that caused him to have such a hateful look and a willingness to butcher and kill the purple being before him?

CD touched her soulmark on the left side of her neck and the feelings she got from it were confidence and only a willingess to defend other's who can't defend themselves. But, she sensed something else underneath all that light and good. Something unspeakable...something that she cannot identify no matter how hard she tried. The second she tried to probe it, she felt a blackness so dark that it burned her and pushed her out. She hissed at the pain and pulled her hand away to see a burn on the palm of her left hand.

Just what the hell was her soulmate hiding that he had to cover it up by being a positive force in the universe? The strange thing was that his feelings of order and justice were not fake at all. He genuinely wanted to help people and see other's not suffer at all. But that darkness she felt as well was also genuine. She looked at her left hand and for some reason she felt fear start rising inside of her. In the huge burn on her hand was a message. Six words that made her feel like crawling inside her own mind and never come out.

The six words were as followed...

_**THOSE WHO SIT ABOVE IN SHADOW.** _

This...this was beginning to feel to much for CD. With her communicator in hand, she staggered over to her Queen sized bed that was in the middle of the room. She sat down on it and began to take several deep breaths to try and calm herself. Before she could consider resting, she looked at the communicator just in time to see Thanos lift his head up and look at Thor with an equally dark look and say:

**"You should have aimed for the head."** with that proclamation Thanos lifted up the gauntlet and snapped his fingers.

**"What did you do...WHAT DID YOU DO!?"** CD watched as Thor roared the response and grabbed the Mad Titan by throat. He lifted up his right hand into a fist and it was surrounded by blue electricity. She saw the titan smirk and disappear in a portal and it closed just as Thor's fist appeared where he was and the lightning obliterated the entire forest in front of him.

She watched as Thor stood there silently for several minutes before lifting his head up and turning to look at CD through the screen as if though he knew he was being recorded. The look that he had on his was still the same dark gaze, but this time his entire left eye was glowing red and there was electricity surrounding it. That was the last thing she saw before the video ended in static and cut off and returned to the main screen.

She dropped the communicator on her bed and just stared at nothing. This was a lot to take in. All of that was going on while she was out here in space? For all she knew, there could have been more incident's like this in the past and it would have been to late.

Still remembering that she had pain in her left hand, the Hybrid looked down at her appendage and the message that was still there.

_**THOSE WHO SIT ABOVE IN SHADOW.** _

What the hell does that even mean? Was it some sort of meaning? Was it a group of aliens who intended to do harm to others? Were they some sort of intergalactic underground crime syndicate? Who or what is it, and why is Thor involved? It seems all she got was more question's and no answers.

Fury. What was he up to these days? He hasn't contacted her in just about two decades. Was he even still alive? She scoffed. Of course he is. He's Nicholas Damn Fury after all. Deciding that it would be a good idea to contact him, CD reached for the communicator with her right hand.

The damn thing decided to come back on with another video message. This one from Fury himself. She looked at the image of Fury where the triangular symbol for play was nestled in the center. Fury looked...different to say the least. One he was bald...and Two he had an eyepatch on. When she last saw him he didn't have an eyepatch and he had hair. Shaking her head, the beautiful blonde decided to press play on the video.

Fury was sitting at a desk of some sort and he was looking straight at the camera with a straight face. After a few seconds of silence, Fury began to speak:

**"Carol...if you are receving this message, then that means the entire universe is in danger and...I'm dead."**

Carol had to take pause at that. Did...did she hear right? Fury was...dead? That couldn't be. Fury was one of the most resilient people she ever met. He couldn't be dead. She refused to believe it...and what did he mean the universe is in danger?

Fury continued.  **"If you are watching this video right now, than that means you already watched the first video of the clips that I have found and put together. Over the past twenty years, there have been threats to planet Earth that S.H.I.E.L.D. has monitored. But none like this. His name is Thanos. He currently has these gems called the Infinity Stones. They are ancient relics of untold power and capable of destroying all life on a universal scale. possibly even more. The stones are called The Mind Stone, The Power Stone, The Reality Stone, The Soul Stone, The Time Stone, and The Space Stone. They each hold an aspect of the creation of the universe. That currently makes Thanos the most dangerous being in all of creation.**

Carol was surprised at what Fury was saying. Infinity Stones? She had never heard of them before.

**"The reason that I am sending you this right now is because the people that are currently defending this planet are in trouble. The people in the video that you saw before are called The Avengers. They have been defending Earth for the past eight years separately or together. They were hand picked by me personally. But to tell you about them and everything that has happened up until now I will have to start back from the beginning. So get comfortable Carol because this is going to be a long explanation."**

Carol sat cross legged on her bed and stared down at her communicator ready to hear the explanation from Fury's recording.

**"You see...it started back in 2008 when I spoke to a man named Tony Stark..."**

**(Norway...Excavation Site...with Thor)**

Thor stood in front of the entrance to the cave that housed his axe Jarnbjorn. After talking to the head excavator named Nick, who was surprisingly a friend of Erik Selvik's, Thor said he would take care of things here and was on his way.

The Asgardian has been standing here for several minutes with his eye closed and Stormbreaker's head touching the ground. He opened his left eye and looked at his surroundings before staring straight ahead into the blackness.

Thor just got back from having a mental conversation with one of his soulmates. She was a spitfire for a mortal. CD was her name and apparently, she is Half-Human and Half-Kree. She has incredible strength and powers to, based on what he felt from the mind link. Damned good kisser to. Thor chuckled at that and rubbed the side of his neck of where she left her physical mark on him. He rubbed it gently and had to bite back a groan of pleasure.

_'Odin's Beard...she is a crafty vixen. Damned woman made it feel like she wanted to drain the life out of my divine blood.'_ he thought as he remembered the bite and the iron grip she had on his body with her legs. He picked up Stormbreaker and walked inside the cave. He held up Stormbreaker by the handle and the blue flamed aura came to life, bathing the walls of the cave in a soft blue. As the cave lit up, Asgardian runes were written all along both sides of the cave. He walked deeper into the cave admiring the runes that he had placed there so long ago.

The runes on the wall represent the different types of berserker magic that only he can translate. Every known spell that he knows is written on those cave walls. Ranging from offensive, defensive, projectiles, to healing and life stealing techniques, Thor has all of it. But the true purpose of these runes is to not only safeguard the cave and it's valuable, but also to feed, energize, and give new spell's to Thor's body. It was written in a way for new spells to be formed and fuse existing spells to create newer even stronger spells with different effects.

As soon as he was about to take another step, he stopped. He remembered that there was a specific set of traps that he placed there in the event that anyone did somehow manage to find this cave. He gently put his foot down, before taking five steps back.

Thor grabbed the lower part of Stormbreaker and kneeled with his right knee touching the ground and his left leg bent in preparation to take off.

He closed his eye.

_Five..._

He took a deep breath.

_Four..._

He pressed his left foot deeper into the ground.

_Three..._

His red cape shifted slightly behind him.

_Two..._

He released the breath he was holding.

_One..._

Thor opened his eye.

_Zero..._

"Now" the Asgardian King muttered calmly.

Thor Odinson blasted off the ground and took off flying at the speed of sound. As he was flying through the cave, rock walls started coming up from the cave floor and closing behind him. He moved to the left and right dodging fire, lightning, ice, and any other elemental spell that was transcribed here. He kept doing this for ten more minutes before coming to a stop at the end of the cave.

He floated there for a few seconds before landing on the ground. The damage that was done to the cave was suddenly gone, as if no one had stepped in here. Not even a single foot print. Thor calmly walked to the wall that was at the end before lifting his cybernetic left arm and using a clawed pointer finger tapped the rockface three times.

Suddenly, glowing red spiderweb cracks started appearing and they formed into a question that the Asgardian had to carefully put together.

**WHAT IS THE GREATEST THING ONE CAN SEEK?**

Thor responded with no emotion. "There is no true answer. How one chooses to live is up to them. Be it right or wrong, only one can make the choice for themselves."

**CORRECT.**

With that, the red cracks spread all across the wall and the wall exploded outward, revealing a barren, empty room with a triple king sized bed in the middle. The frame of the bed was black and rectangular. The mattress was made from a synthetic fiber that was found on Asgard that caused it to be soft and gave the owner extreme comfort. The bed currently has black satin pillows and sheet on it. There was currently one occupant on the bed.

Thor walked into the room and to the left side of the bed and stared down at the person with the purest form of love that he didn't even show Frigga.

The person was a beautiful woman that was currently asleep. The woman was the same size as Thor in height. She had a pale complexion with a round face and almond shape emerald green eyes that were currently closed, along with a round nose. She had full lips and long brown hair that was fanned out around the bed. She had on a pair of bright silver earrings, four on her left ear and two on her right. She was wearing a flowing green dress that had silver buckles where her bountiful breasts were, along with silver buckles on her waist and had slits revealing her shapely thighs. Her slim figure fit well in the dress. The last thing she had on her person was shining silver bracelets on both of her wrists.

All in all, the woman was beauty incarnate. One of the oldest beings in existence and one of the most powerful. Without her, life on this planet would not even be possible. The existing pantheons of god's would not even be alive without her.

The person that was lying on this bed was none other than...

Gaea the Earthmother. The Elder Goddess of Earth and one of the few remaining Elder God's in existence. She is a first generation God and the mother to all of Earth's pantheon's of Gods. Ranging from Greek, to Norse, all the way to the Celtic, African, and Egyptian, Gaea is the progenitor of the pantheon's and has children in all of them. She is the Earth itself.

She also happen's to be Thor's birth mother. Thor had found out about his origins exactly a 1000 years ago. From that time on, he has spent most of the next few centuries searching for where she could be. One day he had gotten a lead on where she could be and traveled to that location, only to find her there lying on the ground unconcious. Deciding that she would not be safe out in the open, Thor carried her to the location of where Jarnbjorn was and hid her there. She has been here and has not woken up ever since.

Using his cybernetic hand, Thor reached out and traced the features of her face, removing the hair that had gotten in the way and had a small smile on his face. By the god's above him, she was beautiful. his heart fluttered at the sight of her. Birth mother or not, she was still a sight to behold. His father was a fool to disregard someone such as her. But then again, Thor was not his father. As much as the Thunderer respected his late father, the old man was not without his faults and his stupidity to certain things.

Shaking his head, Thor was about to lean down and pick up Gaea when his left eye widened as he saw what Gaea had.

It was Jarnbjorn. The axe was within her grasp. She had tears running down her face as she hugged the weapon to her chest. She was currently lying on her left side, facing him. Thor's look softened. The poor woman. It seems like her suffering has always been endless and painful. He noticed that her body was trembling and she was curling up. He gently plucked the axe from her grasp and silently absorbed the power that he imbued it with and put the weapon on his back.

He gently used both of his hands to pick up the ancient beauty and cradled her to his chest. Pressing a kiss to her forehead, Thor whispered something into her ear and she stopped moving altogether. It was an old calming spell that he had picked up during his time in one of the Light Elf capitals. She mumbled something in her slumber and buried her face in his chest.

"Fear not my beloved Gaea. You are safe now. I will take you to a place where you will be among friends, but first...I have a predicament that needs solving ." he replied

Grabbing Stormbreaker again, Thor disappeared from the cave in a clap of lightning.

**(Outside..In the sky)**

Thor appeared in the sky above the excavation site in Norway with Gaea safely tucked in his left arm. He looked down at the humans with a face that betrayed no emotion. He knew what had to be done. As much as it pained him to do it, there could be no room for error or complacency. Counter productiveness was not an option and the Asgardian has had enough of it to last a lifetime.

Luckily, as time passed since he was in the cave, there were now clouds in the sky to give him cover for what he was about to do. He was not just the God of Thunder and Storms, but he was also the lord of natural disasters. How to go about doing it was the problem for the moment. Fire...Flood...Earthquake...Landslide...Ice Storm...so much options to choose from...but this had to be done quietly and kept quiet.

Thor closed his eye for a few minutes and began to consider his possibilities: Fire and smoke clouds would draw too much attention, A flood would do extra damage to the countryside and the cave which was unnecessary, Earthquake too noisy and tetonic plate shifting would tear Norway off the face of the map. He considered many more options until he found one that suited his needs.

Pointing Stormbreaker down at the ground far below, Thor started chanting a berserker spell softly and silently. Stormbreaker's blue flame aura turned green and when the Asgardian opened his eye to it was glowing green. A ball of green energy started to form at the head of Stormbreaker and started growing in shape until it was the size of a baseball. He stopped chanting. Without further ado, Thor Odinson launched the green energy orb at the ground below.

A green light shined and enveloped the entire meadow for a minute until it disappeared. They didn't even get a chance to scream. All that was left was silence. No working, no discussing, not even a single item remained. Everything returned exactly to the way it was before as if no one had ever shown up at all.

"My predicament...has been solved." Thor said with carefully guarded emotion. It had to be done. He used a atomizing spell that would only get rid of chosen targets and undo any damage that was done to the surrounding area. In this case, the targets were the people.

The God of Thunder knew that certain parties that could sense magic or energy manipulation would probably come across this at a later date and try to trace it back to the source, but by then it would be way too late.

Thor didn't take pleasure in the fact that he just casually murdered hundreds of mortals who had loved ones out there. But, the risk was to great. If he had to do it again, he would do so in a heartbeat.

If someone out there had managed to find the location of Jarnbjorn with just a half-assed story of the truth, than Thor had to find whoever they were and quickly.

They would not only jeporadize everything he had worked for and set in motion, but also the plans he had for humanity. That was not the only thing. If whoever out there continued on this quest, they would be releasing an evil so ancient, that it predates the existence of the God's themselves.

Realizing that his work here was done, Thor shook himself from his musings and secured Gaea in his grip again, before teleporting back to Wakanda in a clap of lightning. Leaving today's troubles behind.

**(Wakanda...In the field the battle took place in)**

Steve Rogers let out a sigh as he stood in the same field where the charge was led against those alien creatures. He watched as the Wakandans were taking stock of the damage the alien creatures did to the land and cleaning up the bodies the aliens left behind. Both human and alien.

It has been over four hours since Thor left to go do whatever it is he was doing. Cap could tell in the two years since his fellow Avenger has been gone, he has changed drastically. Not to say all of them haven't changed in the timeframe, but you can tell that something happened wherever Thor was. He was a lot more calmer now and somber as well. Something real bad must have happened to cause a change in personality like that.

_'Well...he did say he would talk about whatever happened when he returns'_ Steve thought scratching his beard.

Before the Super Soldier could consider going back to the palace, a loud booming noise entered the atmosphere. Everyone present stopped what they were doing and turned to look at the sky.

Out of the atmosphere came a large ship of unknown class and size. It was rectangular in shape and silver in color. It's design made it seem like it came from one of those sci-fi movies that Tony and the others often showed him. Cap and the others watched as the ship descended slowly through the air and landed on the ground.

Steve honestly hoped it was not another individual or group coming to cause trouble. They couldn't deal with another attack. They didn't have the manpower or the emotional capacity to handle it. The most powerful being in all of existence just decimated them not too long ago and is currently running free wherever he is.

Most of the Wakandan soldiers took out their vibranium weapons at the same time Steve activated the shields that were on his wrist. The soldiers ran behind Steve and got into formation just in case there was an attack.

They waited for something to happen, but nothing did. Silence was the only thing that was heard for the next few minutes. A hissing noise was heard as a ramp slowly descended from the ship, extending to the ground with smoke and steam coming out of the entrance.

Out of the entrance stepped a beautiful woman that made everyone present drop their jaws. Literally. Even Cap. This woman hade a pale complexion, slim figure, firm behind and ample breasts, wore purple all over, and had long black hair that made her look exotic. The last thing to complete her look was literal glowing purple eyes that were scanning the stunned faced audience of men and women. At any other time she would have basked in the admiration of her beauty and take some of the natives as personal flings for the time she spent on the planet. But not this time.

This time she came looking for her Alpha. Looking at each person stoically, Galacta's eyes made her way through the individuals present until she landed on the person in front. He was wearing all black and had black combed back hair along with a beard. He was handsome to boot as a bonus. With all the soldiers gathered behind him, she knew he probably held the answer to her question.

She walked slowly down the ramp and off it before it closed up behind her sealing the entrance. She kept her focus on the man as she stopped not to far away from him.

"You." Galacta said as she pointed to Steve. "What is your name?"

"Steve Rogers." Cap replied still starstruck by her beauty. By God she was beautiful! One of the most stunning women he has ever seen. Even more so than Sharon and Peggy. God rest her soul. He watched as her purple eyes trailed him up and down and it took all of his willpower not to squirm under her gaze. "Is...there something I can help you with?" he said swallowing the lump in his throat.

Galacta had to hide a smirk as she could smell the arousal and nervousness coming off of him in waves. As much as she found it endearing and adorable, she needed to find her alpha. But...if he played his cards right, he can have her and any other woman of his choosing in his bed at ay time. Even if her heart and body belonged to her Alpha. That didn't mean she would give up her inhibitions and stop being who she was.

"Do you happen to know someone by the name of...Thor Odinson?" she asked.

As soon as the name left her lips, the sky started turning dark filling with grey clouds. A clap of thunder was heard followed by a strike of blue lightning not to far from them. The strike startled some of the individuals there, but not Galacta or Cap. Another strike of lightning hit the ground and a few seconds later Thor himself showed up. Galacta turned at the sound of a heavy thud and her heart leapt in her chest.

Galacta knew from that instant the moment she saw Thor, he was the one. Her Alpha. Tall, broad-shouldered, well built, glowing blue eye...and eyepatch? good looking. Electricity was surrounding his frame, making him look like a God in the sense. She was everything she imagined he could be and more. But...

She had a slight pouty look on her face. There was a woman in his arms. A gorgeous one to boot. She shivered as she looked the woman up and down, before turning her gaze back at him. He seemed to be looking down at her with concern. Judging by the state of her appearance and the way he was holding her, meant something must have happened.

Oh well. Galacta let her small smile return to her face. Her alpha was here and she was right next to him. The next step would be getting to spend some time with him before any other woman show's up. Minus the unconcious woman in his arms of course.

Her glowing purple eyes suddenly had a look of mischief in them.

_"Let the games begin"_ Galacta thought as she took a few steps forward to stand in front of her alpha.

Thor himself was still paying attention to Gaea, but looked up at the sound of approaching footsteps and his heart stopped in his chest at the glorious sight in front of him.

Purple met Blue.

Blue met Purple.

The Odin Force inside him started bubbling up with limitless, untapped potential causing his breath to hitch

The Power Cosmic inside her started swelling with power making her hold back a mewling moan.

Soon...in the nearby future...these two sources of power and the ones who are holding them will come together in a union that will shake the very foundations of the universe itself. That union itself will give birth to something Divine.

Thor Odinson knew from the moment he laid eyes on her that she was one of the ones for him. She didn't need to have his mark for him to tell. Her power latched onto him from the moment he came into contact with her eyes. From that moment he knew that she know held a place in his heart. In the same way that...that... _they_...held.

_'Diana...Hippolyta...wherever you two are...just know that I will see you two again._ Thor thought with a longing heart as he stared into the beautiful purple eyes of this woman. How did a single gaze from one woman cause such a feeling to have an equivalent effect of love for not just one woman but two? There was indeed something special about this one.

Galacta had a toothy grin on her face as she came to a stop in front of him. She hid back a victorious cheer as she saw the look in his eyes and knew that she know held a major place in his heart. She looked up at him with her canine teeth and spoke three words that she somehow knew would have an effect on him.

"Hello my love" she said and leaned up pressing her lips to his.

Thor had a tingling shiver sent down his spine as he heard the lovely sound of her voice and had to hold back a gasp as her lips came into contact with his.

This...was only just the beginning. Even though many more women would come to his side at some point in the future, Thor Odinson knew that this was only just the beginning for him. As much as the God of Thunder loved his soulmates, wherever they are, he knew that his plans for humanity had to come first. It didn't matter that he didn't have time to grieve. It didn't matter that his body would forever be in pain. It didn't matter that so much had to be taken from him, in so little time.

It. Did. Not. Matter.

Humanity would not survive the horrors of the universe without preparation. The Kree. The Chitauri. Loki. The Outriders. Thanos the Mad Titan himself. These were just a taste of what was out there in the dark reaches of space. There were other threats out there. There were other alien races. Rival Gods from other pantheons. Ancient Beings who have been here from the beginning of time. Cosmic Deities and Aspects who have predated time itself, who currently sit at the cusp of creation and give life to other universes, galaxies, planets, and stars.

He could feel and see them out there. The Alien Races were watching closely. The Rival Gods noticed but were doing their own things. The Ancient Beings were currently sitting in their own realms, barely sparing this place a glance. The Cosmic Deities and Aspects were on several higher planes of existence. The Multiversal Aspects were currently busy fufilling their duty to their specific aspect and maintaining multiversal order. The Cosmic Deities were currently busy giving all their attention to new forms of life and creating more.

Thor Odinson could see all of that, even as he was kissing this beautiful woman in front of him. The Odin Force granted him this and much more. He could do just about anything with the Odin Force. From imbuing artifacts and weapons with power to fighting on equal grounds with superior opponents, and if he so wished, wipe out an entire galaxy of all sentient life. That was only the tip of the iceberg with the Odin Force. There was still so many applications that can be applied with this source of power. With his Berserker Magic mixed in the possibilities were endless.

He would use it to help humanity. He would use it to help humanity prepare for the worst in case of another invasion.

Thor would help the humans against other alien races like the Chitauri or Kree.

Thor would defend the humans against other rival gods from earth's many pantheons, in the event they ever stray from the path of good or a just cause. He will defend them from any pantheon of gods from rivaling alien species as well.

The God of Thunder would gladly give his life for the sake of the human race in service against any threat.

But it was the last groups that Thor had to take astronomical amounts of care and extreme regard for. The Ancient Beings, Multiversal Aspects, and Cosmic Deities.

For if any one of them decided to pay attention to what was going on in this sector of life, and more specifically him and his plans, Thor knew he would be punished with death right then and there.

Even the Gods and Elder Gods knew better than to make an enemy of those three.

But for now the Asgardian King decided to forget his troubles and enjoy this brief respite with his lips pressed against a beautiful woman.

...With his biological birth mother sandwiched between them.

Thor almost snorted at the thought. Oh well.

Things always seemed to go back and forth for him anyways.

Slender arms wrapped around his neck, fingers tangled through his hair, and a growl of possessive approval sounded from the female currently kissing him.

Thor growled back in response despite the number of eyes currently on them.

To hell with them. This was the first time in a long while that the Asgardian felt in control of something that he could pursue. No longer bound by the machinations of his father, or always saving someone from the atrocities of Loki, or being doted on by Frigga about what to do or not to do at every single turn. Even as an adult. Even his own sister tried to kill and murder him for something that was out of his control.

As much as he loved his family and it filled him with great pain to feel like this but...Thor Odinson was glad that his family was dead. Not in the sense that he hated them or that he wanted them to die gruesome death's. But in the sense that he was finally free.

He was finally free.

Free to do things his own way.

Thor felt her lips pressing deeper in the kiss and he felt a smile start to form on his bearded face.

Yeah...he was free.

No matter how back and forth his life always seems to be.

His name is Thor Odinson. God of Thunder and Strength. Lord of the Storm. The Protector of Mankind. He was many things and more.

But one thing is for sure. He will always prevail.

Always the calm before the storm.

(To be continued)


	4. Chapter 4

**(With Skye and Diana)**

As Skye and Diana were walking through the halls of the crumbling building around them, the young SHIELD agent had a thoughtful look on her face for quite some time now. Diana was intrigued about what was going on in that pretty little head of hers.

She observed as Skye's tongue was sticking out of her mouth while her left hand was grasping Diana's right. The Amazon knew she wanted to ask her something, but it would have to wait until they got out of the crumbling structure. They kept turning left and right through different halls for a few minutes, until they entered the main hall and saw a set of double doors at the end, signifying the entrance.

They walked through the main hall and towards the double doors, before Diana pushed them open. She walked through them with Skye trailing right behind her. No sooner did the doors shut behind them, the building ironically decided to collapse in on itself right then and there. Diana shielded Skye from the smoke and debris that was thrown all around them from the impact. As soon as the dust and debris settled down, she looked down at Skye who still had the same thoughtful expression. It was as if the collapse of the building hadn't startled her at all. Her tongue was still poking out of her mouth after all.

Diana was starting to get concerned. From what she knew about Skye so far, she seemed like a bubbly, upbeat girl who always had a pep in her step and looked at things with a natural curiosity. The Goddess of Truth kept staring at her for a bit longer before she spoke.

"Skye?" Diana called to the young inhuman. She was still staring out into space, this time, with her mouth closed.

"Skye" Diana tried again for the second time. Still no response.

"Daisy" she said with a bit more force this time.

At the sound of her real name being called, Skye was shook out of her thoughts. She looked up at Diana with a questoning stare as the Amazon was looking down at her.

"Y-yeah?" Skye asked with a stutter in her voice.

"Are you okay?" The Amazon asked gently.

"Yeah...I-I'm o-okay..." she replied with her voice obviously breaking, even though she was trying to hide it. Soon her eyes started to fill with tears and her face started trembling. A few seconds later the tears fell down her cheeks and she spoke to Diana with such a broken voice.

"Why?..." she asked with a hiccup as she started to finally sob from the stress of the events leading up to now. From the event to the population disappearing, to her missing her friends, her being captured for no reason, and finally figuring out that she has soulmates. She was glad that she met one of them and that she is right in front of her right now. She was also looking forward to her other future soulmates. She was tired, hungry, bruised, hurt, and just wanted to go home. As much as the things were at the back of her mind, there was one person who was always at the forefront of her mind ever since she was 16 years old. Way before the Avengers or superheroes themselves came into play.

Him.

It was always him. The axe/hammer wielding Norse God of Thunder. His mark first appeared on her when she was just a teenager. The mark was in the shape of Mjolnir for a all these years, until some recent changes caused her soulmark to turn into the shape of Thor's newest weapon.

"You can tell me little one" Diana said with a comforting voice using her left hand to rub Skye's waist in a soothing manner.

"Why...why d-does he...k-keep ignoring me?" Skye asked between her hiccuping sobs. Diana's heart started to break at the helpless pleading of the young woman.

"I...I d-don't understand...d-did I do something w-wrong?" her sniffling caused her to tremble.

Diana lifted her right hand and put it against Skye's cheek, wiping away the tears that kept rolling down her face. The more the Amazon thought about it, she had a really good idea of who the young woman was referring to. If that was true...

Then there would be hell to pay. He damn well knew better than to cut off the soulmate from their soulbonded completely. The rejected would feel suffering and pain like nothing they ever felt before. The consequences would be dire unless the situation was resolved.

It was then that Diana got an idea.

"Daisy...sweetheart. Can you calm down for me please?" Diana said in a soothing tone. She used her right hand to rub her young soulmate's cheek and watched her watery eyes look back at her asking for help.

Now...to check for one more thing.

"Can you show me your arms Skye?" Diana asked.

With a hesitant nod, Skye rolled up the sleeves all the way to her shoulder's wincing with small "ows" every few seconds.

Diana's own eyes widened in horror and disgust at the bad shape Skye's arms were in. She lifted her hand from Skye's cheek and waist respectively and brought her own hand's to her mouth.

_"By the Gods...I...I can't even begin to describe how much pain she must be in..."_ The Goddess of Truth thought as her eyes welled with tears at the desecrated state of her appendages.

Diana trailed her eyes up and down her arms.

Daisy's arms were a literal black and blue. It looked like someone had gotten a hammer and started pounding away as soon as they got it. Not only that but her arms looked really fragile as if they would break at a moment's notice. They were shaking from the exertion of even moving them. The scars and bruising were numerous, but also deep and hemorrhaging. After seeing them, Diana carefully and slowly rolled Daisy's long sleeves back down her arms, so she wouldn't hurt herself.

After watching her for a few agonizing minutes, Diana opened her arms wide for Skye to come and the younger woman eagerly went into her embrace and buried her face inside her chest. Diana hugged her tightly and pressed her left cheek against the top of her head.

"Do you hate him for causing you such pain?" Diana softly asked her.

Skye shook her head slowly. "No...I could never hate him. No matter what he does." she replied truthfully.

_"And yet...even after all the agonizing pain she is going through right this second...she still holds him in such a high regard. Even more so than the other soulmarks on her body. His soulmark on her appears different from mine, which indicates a recent change...that most likely means he is here on Earth right now and is active! But...I haven't seen him in 500 years...What in Zeus's name happened in the time since we have been apart?...That doesn't matter right now...what matter's right now is Skye's health..."_ she thought with controlled emotions

The Goddess of Truth's eyes started to turn a crimson red in a calm collected anger.

Thor...Odinson

That is a name that will always fill Diana Prince's heart with eternal love and affection.

But...that was just a name...

It was the man behind the name that mattered right now. And what he was doing right now was downright unforgivable...even heretical, It didn't matter that he was her betrothed and her natural born soulmate from the day since he was a young boy. As much as she loved him, he was going to pay for this severely.

Cutting off one's own soulmate completely from their significant other, is a serious offense. It didn't matter who you were. Human, Alien, God, Goddess, etc,

Cutting off your own soulmate was essentially sentencing them to a slow agonizing death. An offense such as this was punishable by death. But, Diana did not want to kill her soulmate. She loved him dearly, but she was going to make him suffer very much for what he did to Skye.

The Goddess of Truth knew one thing...

When she saw Thor again...she would force him to his knees and make him see and appreciate that he had a loyal soulmate such as Skye. Despite all the pain he was causing her.

She decided to do a little trick she hasn't done in a while. She decided to send her intentions to her soulmate using her soulmark. Diana closed her now crimson red eyes and sent an emotional response to her betrothed.

_'I KNOW THAT YOU ARE ON EARTH NOW THOR ODINSON. JUST KNOW THAT I HAVE RETURNED AS WELL. ON ANY OTHER DAY I WOULD HAVE GLADLY GONE TO YOUR LOCATION AND THREW MYSELF INTO YOUR ARMS AFTER FIVE CENTURIES OF BEING APART. BUT NOT TODAY. NO...YOU HAVE MADE THE GREATEST OF ERRORS TODAY YOU STUPID BASTARD. I HOPE WHATEVER YOU ARE DOING IS WORTH NEARLY KILLING YOUR OWN SOULMATE. WHEN I SEE YOU AGAIN MY LOVE I AM GOING TO BEAT YOUR LITTLE ASS AGAIN, JUST AS I DID MANY TIMES BEFORE. ITS ABOUT TIME I MADE YOUR ARROGANT ASGARDIAN ASS SUFFER ONCE AND FOR ALL. I WANT TO BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY...AND ONCE THAT IS DONE...I AM GOING TO HAVE MY WAY WITH YOUR MUTILATED BODY...IN FRONT OF PEOPLE OR NOT. IT MAKES NO DIFFERENCE. JUST BE PREPARED FOR MY ARRIVAL._

With that, Diana sent the mental response to her betrothed and didn't wait for a response from him. Opening her red eyes, she now focused on finding where her boneheaded soulmate could be.

She stretched out her senses...

She took a deep breath...

...Bingo. She had a location. It would take a few hours to get there, but she now found out where the foolish man was. He was in a place called...Wakanda? What in the hell was he doing over there? For as long as she knew him, he never strayed too far from the regions where his followers lived. Oh well. It didn't matter. She found him. Now all that matters was getting there.

After carefully gathering Skye in her arms and making sure that she was comfortable, Diana bent her knees at a low angle and jumped into the air, taking off into the sky, heading south where she felt his powerful presence.

Good. She wanted him at full strength when they started fighting. They would have to be careful not to destroy the planet and surrounding galaxies in close proximity.

Holding Skye closer to her, Diana flew through the air at a considerable pace. The two soulmates would be arriving soon.

Little did the Goddess know was that she played right into the Thunder God's hand. Little did she realize was that the Asgardian she is still in love with is infinintely more powerful then he was nearly 500 years ago. Over his tenure, he has made many different pacts, alliances, relationships, and deals with many different aliens, gods, and many ancient beings. They all granted him different powers and abilities that Asgardians would normally never have.

But Diana has also gotten stronger as well. Over the years she has developed many abilities all on her own and was granted an additional sum of powers by the gods as well. Her influence may not be as far reaching as Thor's but it was still massive.

As much as she hated what he did, at the same time she was ecstatic to see him again.

Ignoring her own warring feelings within herself, she unknowingly continued flying into a well laid trap set out by a secretly ambitious God.

**(Wakanda...with Thor and Galacta)**

Galacta pulled away from Thor's lips with a dreamy look on her face. Her purple eyes were hooded and her breathing was coming in hefty gasps.

Yes...this was EXACTLY how she had pictured him to be. She could sense the power flowing through him as well. It took all she had to keep from jumping him right then and there. She silently purred at the idea.

Thor looked down at his newest mate with a smirk on his face. He could see that she would be excellent company. He could sense the power deep within her and he had a faint guess as to what it was.

"It's good to finally meet you handsome." The woman said as she pressed her forehead against his. Her purple eyes stared into his blue lovingly. "I have been wanting to meet you for quite some time now."

"The pleasure is mine my lady. You are quite the lovely sight yourself. I must say that I am intrigued to know the name of someone like you." he said with his smirk still sported.

She smirked. He would be in for a hell of a surprise.

"My name is Galacta the World Eater. The Cosmic Princess of the Multiverse."

Thor's eye widened in surprise as his mouth opened in shock. His new love interest was...

"Y-you're a c-cosmic entity?" He asked in awe.

She nodded stifling a giggle as she played with strands of his hair and gave him a peck on the lips. "One of the oldest ones in existence." she teased and kissed him again, but deeply and with fervored passion. She unconciously began to wrap tendrils of energy around the unconcious woman in Thor's arms.

She didn't forget about her. She could sense the power and strength in the woman and began to get attracted to her as well. A plan was beginning to form in her mind. It was a wild idea, but it most certainly would work.

As the God of Thunder began to kiss her back, he was ecstatic. Not only was this beautiful woman bonded to him, she was also a cosmic entity! One of the oldest ones in existence. As a Deity himself, he could sense the truth in her claims. This was better than the Asgardian expected. Not only would he have this ravaging goddess at his side, he would also have her limitless knowledge, power, skills, and abilities at his disposal. She was definitely important, if not the most important to his plans.

His mate definitely would be essential if he wanted to unite Mankind under one banner. The Asgardians, unlike the other races managed to gain a foothold and establish one of the greatest empires in the known universe. For untold millenia, they ruled the universe unchallenged in power and might. The spaceways was theirs to do with as they pleased. The Asgardian Empire was the pinnacle of supreme might and power. It seemed it would last for eternity.

But even now...that was a pipedream. Thanks to the foolish machinations of Odin, Hela, and now the bastard Thanos. But that was in the past. That was their failure. Not Thor's. Asgard had it's chance to become a universal force for Good and Order.

Now it is Humanity's turn to become the dominant force in the universe. With the God of Thunder at it's head. United under his rule. One Banner. All he had to do was gather his chosen soulmates, begin his plans for mankind, and establish an empire for the sake of preserving the light.

He smiled as he kissed Galacta deeper causing her to squeak in pleasure. It didn't matter that all eyes were still on them. Everything was finally going according to his plan.

Now...

the only thing the left to do was deal with his beloved Amazonian soulmate who was quickly approaching his location along with...with...

Her.

His youngest Soulmate...

The one known as Daisy Johnson. The young prodigious shield agent who suddenly became something more because of Kree science and biogenetics

The Thunder God knew exactly why Diana was outraged with him. Oh yes. He had gotten his betrothed's ridiculous telepathic "hate filled speech". Utter nonsense. It didn't matter. She was still seven hours away and everything was already in place. Once she gets here she will attack him on sight.

He pulled away from Galacta's lips again and smiled down at her. By the norns...she was astounding. Her appearance. Her physique. Her incredible power. He wanted to get to know her right then and there. But planning came first.

His smile turned into a somber look again.

Stepping a few feet away from Galacta, Thor shifted Gaea in his arms before kneeling on the ground and then ever so gently, put the Elder Goddess on the green grass.

Galacta looked at her Alpha with curiosity at his actions. She knew that he was glad to see her and that caused her to swell with pride. But his actions right now caused her to wonder what was troubling him. She watched as he looked at the beautiful woman with a straight face before holding out his cybernetic left arm with the metallic hand being placed on her forehead.

Suddenly, her Alpha's eye glowed bright blue before electricity started shooting out of his entire being and watched as the divine blue electricity started dancing across his entire frame.

She watched in awe as this was happening. Suddenly blue runic symbols appeared on the ground and started forming in a circle around Thor and Gaea. Thor started muttering under his breath and the electricity flowing around him started attaching themselves to the runic symbols, causing them to glow a brighter blue.

Thor's glowing eye shot a bolt of electricity that connected with Gaea's forehead. The Asgardian King still muttered under his breath using a small portion of his new powers on his mother. The Elder Goddess's body started to stir and she made a groaning noise.

_'Good...it is working'_ he thought staring at her beautiful visage as his lips were still moving. Her eyes were moving beneath her eyelids and he knew she was close to waking.

Soon, The Elder Goddess's emerald eyes snapped open and she sat up with a loud gasp, removing Thor's gauntleted hand with the movement. She looked alarmed at the blue electricity surrounding her. She reached out with a tentative right hand and touched the swirling currents. The sensation for her was...phenomenal. It didn't shock and jolt her as it would any other being. The feeling was an intense combination of hot and cold.

With a swipe of her right hand, she dispelled the electricity surrounding her. The bolts of lightning went back onto Thor and the runes disappeared altogether. Thor stopped muttering and soon the blue glow turned back into his original eye color and the lightning went back inside him.

The Asgardian watched as she climbed to her feet and turned her head left and right confused about where she was. He watched as she looked at the civilians who were staring at the three of them for a good while now. He could tell that she was lost as she looked at the technology with wonder in her eyes. He had to stifle a chuckle as she saw Wakanda's flying cars and the soldiers who were either sparring or helping out with the clean up effort.

Gaea was still standing there admiring the view of the people and the country until a male's deep voice entered her ears.

"I am pleased that you are awake." said the voice amused.

The Elder Goddess jumped up startled and turned around with a hand on her chest to see who had scared her. It was a man who was the same size as her. He had dark brown hair that was spike up but cut short with a matching beard. He light skin that was lightly tanned from years of battle. He had an eyepatch on his right eye. His left eye was blue. He had on a black sleeveless overcoat and pants along with matching boots as well. his entire left arm seemed to be made from gold metal. Even the fingertips were shaped into claws that looked sharp to the touch. He was very muscular which caused her face to turn beet red. He looked like someone who has seen many battles and came out the victor many times, but not without some consequences of said battle.

"forgive me for startling you." said the man with a light grin on his face. "I was just making sure to see you were in perfect health. You were unconcious when I found you."

"I-It's okay...I'm fine really. You didn't startle me. I just didn't realize...that I would wake up in...Wakanda." Gaea said as she continued looking at the man with the one eye. She couldn't help but be drawn to him. He looked familiar to her...

"So you do recognize where we are then?" Thor said with that same grin on his face.

Gaea nodded. "Y-Yes...my granddaughter Bast the Panther Goddess is worshipped here..." she stopped talking and narrowed her eyes at the strange man in front of her. "Do you know who I am?"

Thor still had the same light grin on his face. "Indeed I do...Gaea the Earth Mother. Elder Goddess of Earth. The Last of the Elder Gods. The Mother of all Gods and Goddesses.

Gaea nodded impressed. "Yes that's me. Now who are you exactly...you look quite familiar..."

Thor's smile lessened slightly. Should he tell her? She never saw his face before in her life. Still remembering all those centuries ago when he found her unconcious. Every known God and Goddess came from Gaea herself. Thor knew his eldest sibling was the Elder God Atum. Also known as Demogorge the God Eater. He was 1 billion years of age. He created the Egyptian Pantheon when he took the name and aspect of Ra.

Just as he was weighing his options, The Asgardian saw the Elder Goddess sniff the air not once, but twice. He heard sniffing again and saw Galacta sniffing the air twice as well. They both turned their heads toward him.

It was then that Thor realized something with an embarrased look.

HE was the one who was spreading the pheromones to them. It has been a very long time since he had sex. The last two people were Diana and Hippolyta together at once.

He saw that both of them were coming towards him and he knew this would not end until he dealt with it.

He still had some time before Diana get's here to fight him.

Letting both women wrap their arms around him in a hug, The Asgardian King disappeared in a clap of lightning, taking them to an open meadow as far as the eye can see and green grass.

For the next seven hours the entire planet was shaking and rumbling, with the sky threatening to crack apart and the dimensional barriers thinning from the actions of those three. This was just the beginning of the union for these three. For the Thunder God, it was taking away the little stresses of his life so he can find some semblance of peace.

Little did he know that a certain Amazon Princess had sensed everything and was teetering on the edge of madness because of his actions and the dismissal attitude about Skye.

(7 hours later)

Thor returned to Wakanda with a delirious but giggling Galacta hanging from his back hugging him tightly, while he had a breathless and wide eyed Gaea in his arms. He was walking back to the compound with a stoic look, but feeling elated. Galacta was pressing small kisses to the back of his neck and the Thunderer had to admit that he enjoyed it. Gaea was still breathless and snuggling against his chest. These two women now had a bigger place in the Asgardian's heart. Just like Hippolyta, Diana, and Carol. Gaea and Galacta were important to him in ways that some of his soulmates couldn't fulfill. That was alright. He loved and cherished them all equally. The biggest enigma so far though is the one soulmate he knew his entire life carrying in her arms the youngest soulmate he has so far.

Even then...that still wasn't going to stop the Asgardian from uniting mankind together under his rule.

But why did the God get the feeling that his youngest soulmate was somehow at the center of it all?

As the compound was getting closer and closer in view, Thor was enjoying the silence with his new mates. Galacta now had her head on his right shoulder and was just observing everything in her vision. Gaea looked content before she fell asleep quickly.

All in all things seemed relatively peaceful. The wakandan citizens were out and about just talking, laughing, and generally just living their daily lives. The Asgardian almost wanted to smile as he watched the young race work together to rebuild and still have the time to socialize.

Even with the threat of that Mad Titan bastard still on the loose, nothing can stop the human spirit from moving forward. Thor and his soulmates would lead the charge against him at some point in the future. But for now...the Asgardian needed to sort some things out, plan, and just recuperate.

As the God considered what to do next, the ground started to shake. The men had weary looks on their faces as the women and children started getting scared as the shaking got worse and worse. He paused his walking.

He knew exactly who it was...and she was coming in real fast. The approaching sonic boom was an obvious indicator. The Asgardian sighed with a heavy heart. He didn't want reunite this way with the love of his life. The one half of the two Amazon women who stole his heart. He looked down at the still sleeping Gaea and noticed his robotic hand was shaking.

He shook his head. Concentrating on his betrothed's trajectory, Thor initiated a countdown in his head. He took a deep breath and released it. He had to get ready.

_Ten..._

_Nine..._

_Eight..._

His left eye narrowed slightly at the ground.

_Seven..._

_Six..._

Holding Gaea with his right arm and his cybernetic left now loose, Thor summoned Stormbreaker to him with merely a thought. He immediately surrounded himself and his weapon with blue lightning. His left eye started glowing divine blue.

_Five..._

_Four..._

Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to Gaea's forehead before turning his head back and nuzzling the top of Galacta's head, causing the cosmic deity to smile. He smiled for a few seconds before his face became serious again. It was time to prepare...

_Three..._

_Two..._

_One..._

In this moment, he let go of any forms of emotional attachment. There would be no room for complacency or distractions. Even if it was the love of his life. His face turned into one of complete stone. He didn't betray any form of emotion. To add a little more to his person, Thor muttered and removed the concealment spell that hid his horrifying injuries. Thor's body and injuries...were beyond repair. A good portion of his body and organs were replaced with synthetics and cybernetics ahead of his time. The Thunderer was being kept alive by a combination of Asgardian cybernetics, sorcery, ancient pacts, and the recently added limitless Odin Force. The only parts left that were flesh were his head, right arm, his entire right leg and his heart.

He didn't have the heart to tell Odin and Frigga that he was not fully himself anymore. Over the long centuries and his many battles, Thor has come across some foes that ripped him apart physically leaving him to bleed out and die. He had to have extensive surgeries for many of these injuries. He almost died on the operating table several times. All without Odin, Frigga, Loki, and even Heimdall knowing. To hide his injuries from everyone of the Asgardians, Thor learned an old spell that would grow flesh, bones, and organs. The spell could be active as long as the user required, without any drawbacks or loss of energy whatsoever. The spell was called Averluppita.

The One Eyed King decided he would reveal what he never shared with anyone. He would show Diana and Daisy the extent of his injuries. He would not coddle them. He would not show restraint. The Universe was never kind to him and didn't allow him to rest properly or at all. So why should they? As much as he loved Diana, and could feel his budding feelings for the young Inhuman grow, Thor felt a little reminder was needed. He was the Alpha of his soulmates. Not them. Him.

_Zero..._

Thor Odinson disappeared as a golden blade sliced the air where his neck was and something slammed into the exact spot where he stood. A huge crater formed causing the ground to shake even further and dust to blanket the area. The women and children screamed in terror.

The dust finally settled down revealing a pissed off Diana kneeling on the ground holding a shaking and sweating Daisy Johnson in her arms. The young woman was pale and her breathing was shallow and uneven.

**(With Diana and Daisy...Wakanda)**

Diana got up from the kneeling position on the ground where she was holding Skye close. Her pissed off crimson red eyes took a look at her surroundings. She noticed that the country she was in had a lot of forested hills and open flat meadows in between them. The area she was in just outside a very technological city. An open meadow that looked like it had just seen its fair share of battle recently. The next thing she noticed was the populace. They are of dark skinned descent and they were staring at her warily. She noticed that some of them were carrying weapons of advanced technology. She was interested to know how they managed to get weapon's of that nature. Even in her pissed off state, Diana would never think about hurting innocent people.

All in all if it was any other day, Diana would be amazed at the sight of this country and it's inhabitants. But today, she was focused on one thing...

Finding her worthless ass soulmate. The other half of her heart. Her stoic beautiful face was wondering how the Asgardian even knew these people to begin with. Well it has been 500 years since she last saw him, so he could get a lot done in that big of a time frame.

A weak cough interrupted her musings and she looked down to see the pale Daisy looking worse by the minute. She was shivering and the sweating was getting worse. The Amazon lifted a hand to the younger woman's head and she winced. It seems the fever kept spiking and didnt look like it would go down any time soon. Along with the rejection of the buffoon and her injuries...

She could die within a matter of hours.

Feeling frustrated tears fill her eyes, Diana clenched her fist and bit back a hate filled scream. She hated feeling helpless and watching other people she cared about dying. She loved and hated the fact that even after being apart for so long he still had a hold over her that she couldn't escape.

She loved, cherished, adored, and massively hated him all at once in this moment. Her feelings were all over the place. To top it off she was horny `and needed to find some form of release soon or she would go mad from the pleasure overload.

Out of nowhere a familiar voice that she longed to hear again, spoke, causing her to be chilled to the bone.

"Did you foolishly believe that you could traverse these sacred lands uninvited, Amazon?" said the voice with no emotion whatsoever. "And alongside a frail, sickly Inhuman to boot? Truly, my love...has our time apart caused you to become complacent and weak?" His voice sounded as if it came from the left.

"Or...maybe it is I who have outgrown you and become stronger? his voice replied as if it came from the right this time.

Diana tensed and held the shaking Skye closer protectively, just in case he decided to try and attack...from wherever he is.

"Do you honestly think that I would try to hurt my own soulmate...Diana?"

Diana Prince and Daisy Johnson lifted their heads and looked into the sky...

Thor Odinson in all his glory was floating there, descending to the ground slowly. Galacta and Gaea were no longer there hugging onto him. The God no longer hid his scarred figure from both of his soulmates and he was watching to gauge their reactions. His feet touched the ground with a heavy thud. The God's face held no emotion whatsoever.

Diana had a look of disbelief and instant denial right then and there. She couldn't believe it. Her gloating, laughing, always fighting, idiotic, but loveable soulmate was something...else entirely. What in the name of Tartarus had happened to him in their long separation? She looked him up and down. Eighty-five percent of his body was pure machinery. Alien technology from what she can see. She could see the organs attached on the inside of him that were fused with wires and functioning as if it were a regular body. She sensed sorcery was used in all of this as well. How in the hell was he still alive? She wanted to be sick. Was he in constant pain? Was the damage that irreparable? She looked up into his face and noticed the metallic eyepatch...

No...this wasn't supposed to happen. Things were not supposed to be like this between them. They were supposed to be happily of somewhere like they always were. Him, Her, and...her mother. She started trembling.

It was then she really had a good look at his face. Diana noticed the cold, emotionless, indifference on it. Not a trace of warmth or a smile that always seemed to be there. His eye also seemed to be a glowing blue and electricity was surrounding his body. She also noted that he had a bigger weapon then Mjolnir. The weapon was a combination of a metallic axe/hammer head and had a long wooden handle that served as the base of the weapon. She could sense the powers the weapon held and knew that things had changed.

"Thor...?" she questioned with a whisper of still contained anger and intense sadness now that she fully saw him as he was.

While Diana struggled the warring emotions within and without her, for Skye...it was a different matter altogether,

As soon as she saw the state Thor was in, Skye coughed up a massive amount of blood and her eyes widened at that. She let out a confused cry before her body started convulsing and she began screaming in pain.

Thor's vision left Diana's trailing down to the screaming woman and stared at her with the same indifferent look. The Amazon was shook out of her thoughts and instead tended to the screaming Skye in her arms.

"Shit Skye!" Diana exclaimed as she brought the younger woman closer to her and pressed a hand to her face wiping off the blood from her face. "Little One?" she whispered this time with tears falling down her face.

"H-Hurts...i-it hurts..." she whimpered her eyes never leaving Thor's glowing blue one.

"Thor...help her..." Diana pleaded as she looked back up at the Thunder God with tears still streaming down her face. Thor's eye looked back up at her.

"Please...she's going to die if nothing is done for her." Diana begged again hugging the girl closer to her.

That is rather...unfortunate my love but I am going to have to decline." he replied flatly.

"Why!?" Diana screamed angrily

"Accusing me of 'killing' my own soulmate? Attempting to fight me knowing that there are innocent civilians in the way? Threatening my integrity? If you were not my beloved soulmate and the first half of my heart, I would slay you for even speaking such heresy." Thor said with a furrow of his brow.

"BUT YOU ARE KILLING HER YOU ARROGANT ASGARDIAN BASTARD! CAN YOU EVEN FEEL THE BOND BETWEEN YOU TWO ANYMORE!?" she raged her crimson eyes growing brighter

Thor closed his remaining eye to see if he could feel the connection to his youngest soulmate...

...

...

...

...There. It was there, but the pulse was weak. that meant the connection was still there. The Asgardian's heart was secretly filled with joy that his youngest's connection was intact...but he started feeling foolish for ignoring the needs of his soulmate, while focusing on his own goals for his beloved race. Thor knew right now in this moment that he needed to change his plans a bit.

The Thunderer grimaced just a tad. He had to be a bit more understanding and show a little more compassion to the people and his surroundings. But for now...he had a little confrontation that needed settling.

"I am asking you a question you selfish son of a bitch." Diana growled. "Do you feel a bond with her!?"

Thor smirked all of a sudden which put the already frazzled Amazon on edge even further.

Skye coughed and she looked away from Thor and buried her face into the older woman's chest. Anything to keep her mind off of the pain. And him. Mostly him. She did not have the strength to look at the one she admired as a broken shadow of his former self. It pained her to see her soulmate in such pain. Both physically and mentally.

The Asgardian continued smirking at her. "Why should I care if this little midgardian whore drops dead? I wonder who could ever love a piece of trash like her."

Skye stiffened at that remark and felt tears building up in her eyes.

That was the last straw for Diana. Quickly setting Skye down, The Amazon put her left hand on the top of the Inhuman's head and whispered a spell that Hippolyta used on her many times when she was sick. Her left hand glowed gold for a few seconds before it faded away.

As the tears built up, Skye felt her agonizing pain vanish and the sweating come to a stop. She looked at Diana with watery eyes and the Amazon was smiling down at her with concern.

"Di-Diana?...what was that?" Skye shakily asked

"It is an old healing spell that my mother used on me many times when I was injured or sick with fever. I essentially did the same with you but on an advanced level. Your pain and fever are gone completely, but we still need to work on the other injuries. We will worry about that later. You are still not safe from death's reach just yet." Diana said before leaning down and finally pressing her lips to Skye's.

Skye's eyes just widened for several seconds before she melted into the older woman's lips. They stayed this way for a few more minutes before Diana pulled away and left the younger feeling breathless and with a red blush.

Skye was officially flustered.

"I'll be back. Just stay here" Diana said getting up and glaring at Thor.

"Wait...guys please don't fight..." Skye pleaded.

Diana was already charging at Thor and with her Sword and Shield she struck against Stormbreaker, causing a huge explosion and the ground to start shaking.

People left and right started screaming, running off in different directions

Diana had a look of anger and crimson glowing eyes with a golden aura surrounding her.

Thor had a dark smirk on his face and a glowing blue eye as he was surrounded by blue electricity.

It was official.

The two gods were battling for the heart, soul, and life of Daisy Johnson.

Diana pushed back against Thor and Stormbreaker while gritting her teeth.

"I don't know what in the hell happened to you in the past 500 years that caused you to change...but I intend to find out. I love you Thor...but I will not allow you to recklessly endanger Daisy as well." she growled out.

Thor held her back easily and grinned. "Well come darling...as the mortals tend to say...show me what you are made of."

The two jumped away from each other before charging forward again and started throwing punches and kicks at each other at an alarming rate. The electricity started bouncing off of Thor and started striking the area around them causing massive damage and bigger craters to form in the ground.

Diana tackled Thor into the ground before climbing on top of him. Lifting her left hand she clenched it into a fist before throwing it forward and punching him several times in his face. The ground started shaking from the blows and her strength. She punched him a few more times before Thor grabbed her fist with his right hand and headbutted her hard. Diana grunted and fell on top of him.

Pushing her off of him Thor, got up from the ground, leaning down and grabbed Diana by her left arm, before throwing her into the air and watching as her body flew into the distance in the city and crashing into a skyscraper with a loud boom.

Thor immediately took off into the air after her.

Daisy sat on the ground with tear filled eyes and her knees pulled to her chest. Both of her soulmates looked like they were fighting to kill.

One was fighting on her behalf for her very life...

The other was fighting for something she didn't even know or realize.

She didn't want them fighting over her or possibly dying because of her as well. She couldn't stop them even if she wanted to.

Where did everything go wrong? Why couldn't life just give her one tiny break after every curveball was thrown at her?

Daisy could feel her first soulmate's pain and anguish inside him. She didn't know what caused him to turn out this way, but she wasn't going to give up on him. Sure the Asgardian had the attitude of a cold hearted bastard and said some mean things to her, but whenever she got the chance, the young inhuman wanted to mend the broken bond between them. She wanted him to know that no matter what he did, she loves and accepts him unconditionally.

Her second soulmate was completely different. The older woman was still somewhat of an enigma to her. She just came out of the blue and saved her out of nowhere. She didn't know how they managed to connect so quick, but Daisy was glad that they did. Diana took care of her in the short time that they had been together.

But for now the young SHIELD agent decided to sit here in her misery.

For what seemed like the millionth time in a short while, Daisy Johnson burst into tears and sobs again at the misfortune of her current situation right now...

**(Elsewhere)**

Galacta's purple eyes snapped open and she sat up quickly from the queen sized bed she was lying on with an alarmed look on her face. She looked around the room she was in quickly a few times before looking down and seeing Gaea sleeping right next to her.

But she wasn't paying attention to that. She could feel her Alpha doing battle with someone and it looked like he was on the receiving end!

Galacta's beautiful face turned into one of pure demonic rage and her purple eyes turned into ones of bright pink. She got out of bed with a growl as purple cosmic energy surrounded her turning into an aura of pure Power Cosmic.

The entire surrounding area started shaking under her power as she stood there with one thought in mind:

Whoever was attacking her Alpha was going to die right then and there.

Making sure her outfit was all on, Galacta disappeared from the area she was in with a purple flash.

She would be at Thor's side soon and whoever he was doing battle with, would have to deal with her first. Nobody was going to get away with hurting her Alpha...

Galacta would make sure of that.

(To be continued)


	5. Chapter 5

**(Wakanda...Avengers Makeshift HQ)**

Assembled in one of the conference rooms of the palace, were what was left of the Avengers and Rocket himself. They were all seated in black leather chairs, in front of a long black table. They were looking at a holographic screen of the chaos and anarchy that was going on around the world.

Rhodey was the first to speak.

"How...how in the hell did it all come to this?" he replied in a somber voice as his eyes glued on one footage showing one person, a man, getting beaten senseless by a group of people.

The people assembled were Bruce, Rhodey, Shuri, Ramonda, Rocket, Natasha, along with a few amount of Dora Milaje, and the Kings Guard. Steve and Thor were the only one not accounted for.

Shuri was sitting in her mother's lap, her face buried in her chest as tears were falling down her face. Her body was trembling. Ramonda held her close and was rubbing her back, whispering in her ear. Tears were in the eyes of the beautiful silver haired woman as well. The events of today took it's toll on them, especially Shuri. It was tough for both to hear the news that T'Challa was one of the many victims that turned to dust in Thanos's Snap.

"We simply weren't ready...He destroyed us as if we were nothing." Bruce replied as he twiddled with his thumbs. He could tell that the "other guy" was silent. Thinking about his near death experience with Thanos on the Statesman. It seemed even the Hulk's brute strength was not going to be enough for the Mad Titan. Bruce let out a sigh. This was mass genocide. Half of the Universe was unaccounted for. That meant there were races out there who were experiencing the same thing Earth was going through. Millions of worlds. Thousands of Sectors. Sentient Life on the verge of collapse. It seemed there was much work to be done.

The Gamma Infused scientist turned his head from the screen and looked at a certain blonde who was quiet and had a stoic look on her face. He was right. There was a lot that had to be done. Especially the two year separation between them.

The Dora Milaje and Kings Guard were talking amongst themselves. Rocket was just sitting there quietly messing with the blaster gun that he brought from the Milano. He wasn't paying attention to anyone or anything. All he thought about was the conversation he had with Thor and Groot's eventual demise.

The raccon clenched his fist. Soon the big, purple, bastard would pay for everything that he did.

Natasha was deathly quiet. The bangs of her blonde hair shadowing her beautiful face as her green eyes stared at nothing in particular but the wall. She could feel Bruce's stare on her but she didn't acknowledge him in the slightest. She knew her feelings for him didn't change in the slightest, but that wasn't what was bothering her. The thing that was bothering her would be another story for another day. There was another matter of less, but still immediate importance that needed to be adressed...

"Where the hell are Cap and Thor?" Natasha said with a slight growl. "He said for us to gather here, but we've been waiting for an hour and he doesn't even have the audacity to show up!" she was not a patient person.

The other stopped what they were doing at that and wondered themselves.

"Last I heard, Steve was out and about helping civilians just to take his mind off of things and as for Thor...well I'm not sure what the big guy does in his free time." Rhodey said with a shrug as he went from staring at the carnage on the screen to drumming his fingers on the table silently.

"Damn it." Natasha grumbled "If we continue to sit here any longer I'm going to murder somebody." Her glare finally turned onto Bruce. "Soon."

Said scientist gulped silently and looked away from the assassin.

Before the beautiful blonde commented anymore, screams started coming from outside, alerting the group inside. They all rushed to a nearby window and looked outside with wide eyes at the destruction.

"What the hell is going on?" Bruce said as he saw the damage done. Buildings were on fire, Vehicles turned upside down, craters were in the ground. The clear blue skies were now turning gray. Thunder started rumbling in the swirling dark clouds that were forming overhead.

Bruce, Natasha, and Rhodey looked up at the sky, before turning to look at each other with confusion. They had no idea why the weather was changing. It was just sunny not too long ago. This couldn't have been a random coincidence. But before the three of them could piece together another thought, Rocket's question brought them out of their musing.

"Hey what's that coming right at us?' said the raccoon pointing at an approaching object. Everyone looked straight ahead and did indeed see something approach the building they were in with rapid speed.

BOOM!

The object crashed into the building they were in causing the giant structure to shake and crack from the severe impact. They all fell to the floor with pained thuds and groans.

Rocket decided to speak up first. "Well I guess we better go see what that thing is..."

After a few more seconds of lying on the ground, the assembled group got up and started heading for the lower exit of the building.

**(Outside)**

Diana let out a small groan of annoyance as she was wedged into the skyscraper she had just slammed into. She could feel its structure quickly crumbling into dust from her impact. She pulled herself out of the wall and sensed to see if anyone was inside. She felt a group of people running what she assumed to be the entrance and let out a smile in relief.

Good...now she can focus on her arrogant significant other. Speaking of which...

She turned her head and blood red gaze up into the sky as she heard a sonic boom fast approaching her location. She hardened her face into a stoic look as she saw his crimson cape flowing in the wind. Within seconds he was above her with his weapon raised. She dove out of the way as he slammed Stormbreaker where she stood, forming a crater. Streaks of blue lightning went into the ground before fading away. He stood up from his kneeling position and turned to face her, his face hardened into a glare and his blue eye glowing brighter.

The two deities stood there facing each other as they were sizing one another up. They paid no mind to the civilians running away from them and continued glaring at each other. Diana, banged her sword against her shield as a form of taunt, but the Thunder God didn't fall for it. Thor instead held out his cybernetic left arm and bolts of blue lightning shot out of his fingertips heading towards Diana crackling noisily.

The Amazon threw up her shield as the lightning slammed against it, pushing her back several meters, and causing her feet to dig in the ground. She grit her teeth as she slowly stood her ground against the electric onslaught. Her crimson eyes were squinting at the brightness of the currents.

"Having a hard time my love?" Thor taunted as he continued the endless streams of blue lightning. "Do you finally recognize my superiority?" He started to walk slowly toward her, his cybernetics whirring and clicking with each step. He mentally started chanting the disguising spell, and within moments, the Thunderer's body was back to it's normal flesh and blood self minus his left arm and the eyeball he got from Rocket.

Diana ignored the taunt thrown her way as she continued struggling against the lightning. She was being pushed back again. Damn. He has gotten a hell of a lot stronger as he said her did.

"Look at you...struggling against a mere fraction of my power." He chuckled while walking. "My beloved soulmate...the woman who has been with me my entire life. Fought by my side in many battles...made love with a passion that burned hotter and brighter than a thousand sons...my equal in everything. The one half of my heart...is struggling against a mere measly lightning bolts?"

"You...talk...too much...sweetheart." Diana grunted out as she was still getting pushed back. She let out an annoyed grunt. She had to think of something or she would be electrocuted to death.

_'Damn it! Think Diana...think! There has to be something that I can use against him...the pompous ass...his energy output has been through the roof! How the hell is he not tired!?'_ she thought to herself.

Wait a minute...energy...that was it!

She started grinning slowly as a plan was slowly forming inside her head. The only thing she had to do was to keep him talking.

"And yet I speak truth. It seems the Amazon's were not the prized warriors that I thought they were. Such a shame...seeing your beautiful kin die against that Apokoliptan cretin...Steppenwolf."

She frowned and stiffened. How...how the hell did he know that?

He grinned at her reaction. "Oh yes my love...I saw everything. I watched as he killed them one by one. Watching as their lives were wasted foolishly defending the Mother Box technology. Just to keep it out of that brute's hand. Even though..."

As he kept talking and talking, Diana subtly sheathed her sword gripped in her left hand and used that bracer to begin absorbing two bolts of lightning that he was still shooting. Immediately after, she put her shield on her back with her right hand and used the right brace to absorb the last three bolts.

She grinned again.

Now...it was time for some payback.

Thor stopped talking when he noticed her absorbing his lightning with her bracers and ceased his attack. He raised an eyebrow in intrigue as he saw her bracers glow white before fading back to their silver color. Huh. That was new.

Sensing his confusion, Diana's crimson eyes found his blue one and grinned harder. Men. Honestly. She shook her head.

"What was that about being superior to me in every way possible? I guess 600 years of being apart has made you weaker. As for what you said earlier...well...at least my race is not on the brink of extinction and I did not cause half of all life in the universe to be wiped out of existence...all because you wanted to gloat. You stupid...stupid...stupid man."

She saw him stiffen in rage at that.

She scoffed. "Don't you dare have the audacity to look offended. You thought you could say hurtful things to me and I wouldn't say anything back? You're stupider than I thought and don't know me as well as you seem to think."

Thor sneered at her. "You know not what you speak of woman-"

"Oh spare me your bullshit Thor!" Diana snarled pointing a finger at him. "The only reason that this fight is happening is because Skye's life is in danger. From. You. And besides...I can see your memories, just like you can see mine."

The Thunder God sighed. "You act as if you know every aspect of my life Diana. While it is true, I gave myself to you and your mother in mind, body, and soul, there is still alot that you do not know about me or the things that I have endured. And for the last time...stop these accusations about the young SHIELD agent."

"That young shield agent has a name you asshole, or have you forgotten it already?" she snarked back

Holding Stormbreaker with his right hand, Thor pointed the blue aura covered weapon at her. "Enough. I grow tired of this prattle. If you wish to defeat me then come at me with everything you have."

She got into a fighting stance. "Hmph...don't worry. I will."

With tremendous speed, they both charged each other and collided in a powerful sonic boom. Thor Odinson and Diana Prince engaged each other in hand to hand combat once again.

They went at this for ten minutes, both of them throwing punches and kicks at intense speed. When she threw a punch, he blocked that with an elbow. When he kicked forward, she blocked with a knee. Their fighting was causing the earth beneath them to crack and the entire planet to shake as well.

Thor dodged another punch that Diana threw at him and kneed her in the stomach before sending an elbow into her lower back. She grunted and stood up before punching him in the face several times causing him to growl and catch one of her fists before headbutting her hard. She stumbled back and shook her head before glaring at him.

He smiled. "What's wrong? Getting tired?"

She scoffed. "Tch. Hardly. This couldn't even be considered a workout."

"Good. That's what I like to hear."

She looked at his new weapon curiously. It was big to say the least. The weapon was made out of wood and the end was wrapped around two pieces of divine metal that were connected together. Both the flat portion and the blade head were covered in a blue flamelike aura, that was swirling in place. She could feel the godly energies emanating from the weapon like a thick, dense fog. All in all, the axe was pretty impressive.

This time Thor surprised her with something new.

With no effort whatsoever, the Asgardian threw the axe at her like a flying tomahawk. The huge weapon was approaching her rapidly like a buzzsaw.

The Goddess's eyes widened and she leaned back as the axe flew over her head. She looked up back just in time to receive a thunderous right hook to the face from Thor himself.

The punch sent her flying through the air at tremendous speed.

The Thunder God followed after her with a giant leap.

Diana landed on the ground causing a crater to be formed beneath her. She righted herself and heard something approach behind her. She turned her head and saw Stormbreaker spinnig toward her again. She dodged and saw that Thor was above her. His right hand was outstretched and soon Stormbreaker was in his grasp.

His glowing blue gaze met her bright red ones.

He lifted Stormbreaker over his head and prepared to swing.

**(With Skye)**

Skye sat there on the ground with her knees pulled up to her chest and her chin resting on them. For some time now she had stopped crying and just sat there feeling the battle between Thor and Diana and the shaking of the planet.

The young beauty let out a sigh as she carefully hugged herself tighter. Her bruised arms were slightly shaking as the battle was getting more intense. Skye's abilities didn't just consist of shooting out sonic blasts, vibrational manipulation, absorption, and alot of other things. She could also feel the vibrations of the Earth. She could feel the damage that Thor and Diana were doing to the planet. If they weren't careful they could destroy the planet in it's entirely.

Destroy the planet.

She almost wanted to roll her eyes at the irony if her situation wasn't so shitty at the moment. All she wanted to do at the moment was just rest. But it wasn't going to be that way because two certain people were fighting for her sake.

Oh, and certain death was another thing because a certain God of Thunder was basically refusing her.

Yeah. Shitty situation.

"Hey! I see someone over there!" a voice shouted.

What the hell? Skye blinked and turned her head to the left and saw a group of people running her way. The first person was a black man in broken armor, a blonde woman, A raccoon with a gun, A man with black hair greying at the sides, and lastly several dark skinned people with a teenage girl and an older woman.

Skye saw them running toward her and then stop in front of her. They all appeared to be out of breath but in relative good condition. The young Inhuman got to her feet quickly and turned toward them with a carefully guarded look.

Seeing her look the man in armor slowly put his hands up in a placating gesture. "It's alright...we're not going to hurt you. We just want to know what is going on. The building we were in almost collapsed on top of us. The whole world feels like it's coming apart and the sky is getting darker and darker. Do...you happen to know what's causing this?"

Skye honestly didn't care right now. On any other day she would have sympathized with them and did everything she could to help them with their plight, but today was just not the day or the right time. Two very important people to her were fighting. Fighting for her sake apparently. The first person was being an asshole and the second was defending her. Her life was literally in their hands. If this situation didn't get settled soon, she was going to die.

The last thought caused her to frown deeper and she started to tremble in fear. She didn't want to die. There was still so much she wanted to do and see. She didn't get to experience a lot of things growing up in foster care and being a lone child most of the time caused her to have an obssession with wanting and needing human companionship. It was obvious, even to the untrained eye that she was terrified at the thought of being alone.

"Hey...you okay?" The man with the armor said as he was in front of her. Skye blinked and noticed he was in her personal space before taking several steps back and holding up her right arm at him. She looked at the group that was assembled behind the armored man, before looking at him with the same carefully guarded look.

"Who are you?" she asked slightly agitated

"I'm James Rhodes" replied the armored man. "also known as War Machine"

"Rocket Raccoon" replied the small furry animal that Skye barely noticed.

She blinked at the thought before kicking herself mentally. She'll worry about the irony later.

"Bruce Banner...and as I'm sure you already know The Hulk" replied the scientist.

"Natasha Romanov...The Black Widow." replied Natasha roughly.

Two Avengers...got it.

"My name...is Shuri...Princess of Wakanda." the teenage girl replied tiredly leaning against an older woman.

Skye's look slightly softened as she saw the somber look of the teenage girl. It seemed that the young girl has been through a lot within the past few hours.

"My name is Ramonda and I am Shuri's mother. Acting Queen of Wakanda" replied the woman holding her daughter close.

"Now that we are all acquainted, can you tell us what is going on or not?" Rhodey replied still looking at Skye.

Skye put her arm down and used her left hand to thumb behind her. "Why don't you ask those two?"

BOOM!

Two figures crashed into the ground not to far from them causing the group, Skye included, to fall on their behinds and causing a dust cloud to blanket the area in front of them.

"What the hell was that!?" Rhodey exclaimed from his position on the ground.

"Not what...but who." Skye grumbled rubbing her legs slowly. After that she pointed behind her with her right thumb.

Not understanding her meaning the assembled group looked to where she was pointing and within seconds two forms collided on the ground behind them with a loud boom. Their eyes widened even further as they saw someone they recognized tumbling on the ground...with someone they never saw before."

"Is that..?" They began.

"Yeah...it's Thor alright. Thor God of Thunder...*muttering* more like God of Stupid...and Diana...who goes by something...they're my soulmates...who are fighting each other...they happen to be soulmates as well...did I mention they were my soulmates as well?" Skye said dully, now tracing lines in the dirt with her right index finger.

They all looked at her and blinked in shock again.

"S-SOULMATES!" they shouted.

"Mhmm." Skye nodded. She heard them coming to blows and felt the Earth shaking from the hits.

All of them, Skye included, turned and watched as they were both rolling on the ground, growling and snarling like inhuman  **(A/N: no pun intended)**  animals. The blue and red glows of their respective eyes made them seem like creatures fighting for dominance on unclaimed land in a new territory. In a sense they were. The unclaimed territory would be the young woman who sat not too far away from with a few of the Thunderer's friends. They were fighting tooth and nail for her. Even if they were rolling around in the grass and dirt.

The group winced in concern and object horror as they saw both of them covered in bruises and gashes with blood pouring out of open wounds. Yet they would not stop hitting each other. Thor would roll on top of the woman and punch her repeatedly several times before headbutting her real hard. The woman then would be on top and do the same thing before stabbing into him with her sword. They watched as Thor electrocuted her with bolts of lightning before she slammed her head against his causing the ground to further crack beneath them.

All in all the fighting was getting to brutal even for Avenger standards. They needed to be stopped before this entire planet get's destroyed in the process.

"Shouldn't we...try to stop them?" Shuri said trembling at the gorish sight before her.

"Trust me Shuri...you couldn't stop them even if you tried. And I'm pretty sure you don't want to get between two deities in a lover's spat right now." Skye said. "Plus I wouldn't be able to forgive myself or them if a teenage girl like yourself got hurt or killed in the process." she muttered that last part to herself.

**(Meanwhile...on the other side of Wakanda)**

Steve was helping the women, children, and elderly civilians evacuate ino the inner most sanctum of Wakanda. He honestly didn't know what was going on. Earlier he was waiting for Thor to come back from wherever he was so that they could attend the meeting with what's left of the Avengers to begin next stage planning and make an announcement to the world.

But now...

Now he was here saving the world again from another problem, after they got defeated by a much bigger and badder problem. He helped a young couple and their daughter after they fell down from the ground quakes that were going on. They thanked him and continued running.

Steve let out a sigh. Who or what was causing the sky to darken and the ground to shake? Didn't he and everyone else have enough problems to deal with already?

Before the Super Soldier could contemplate on the situation any further a familiar woman dressed in purple appeared next to him causing him to jump in surprise. A few citizens fell down in surprise at her

"It's you!" Steve said in surprise from the woman who he had met earlier. Said woman's purple eyes were glowing brightly as she looked around frazzled and her long black hair seemed to be moving by itself as if sensing the beautiful woman's distress and rage.

Galacta was quickly looking around left and right as she was trying to find out where Thor was. She could feel her Alpha's rage and power as it rose to dangerous levels that were close to ripping this planet apart. She stopped looking, calmed down, and sniffed the air. Not once, but twice.

Odd.

She recognized a God's scent when she smelled one. After all her Alpha was one. But this one was different and female in nature. This one had the touch of multiple Gods on her soul. Who was she and why was she trying to hurt her alpha?

Galacta growled at the thought as a purple aura surrounded her. She had to be careful or she might accidentally vaporize the planet and it's inhabitant's into dust. She was sure Thor and the unconcious woman from earlier wouldn't take to kindly to that.

Just as she was about to consider ways of destroying the mysterious woman fighting her alpha, a left black gloved hand softly put itself on her right shoulder. Galacta's aura disappeared and she blinked at the calming effect this had on her. She wondered who this could be? She turned around...

...And was surprised to see Steve Rogers looking at her with concern etched onto his face.

"Hey are you alright?" Steve said as he looked at the beautiful woman.

Galacta's face was still one of shock. How was it that this man was able to have such a calming effect on her? The only other person that should be able to do this to her is her beloved. The Cosmic Princess didn't have to think twice to know that Thor was hers. She felt it in her heart and soul. Nobody could break what her and the God of Thunder have. But how is it that this man was able to soother her on instant contact?

"Hey miss?" Steve tried again.

Galacta's heart started to beat faster and faster as she saw the way he kept staring at her. She was intrigued about the way she felt warmer and warmer around this mortal man...

"Miss!" Steve said loudly in front of her this time. The Cosmic Princess shook her head and was surprised at how closer he was to her this time.

"What is it Steve Rogers?" Galacta asked as she stared at the Super Soldier before her.

"I was just trying make sure you were alright Miss...?" he said not knowing what to call her.

"Call me Gali." she said with a small cute smile.

"Gali." Steve repeated with a blush on his face. That was certainly a name that definitely suited her. "Its...ah...great to see you again."

"The pleasure is all mine." she replied. She looked around the area seeing the people being helped in different directions by a few soldiers. The ground quakes seemed to have stopped for the moment. She sensed that both of them have suddenly stopped fighting. That worried her for a second and she frowned. What was going on over there?

Steve let out a relieved sigh disturbing her thought process and causing her to look at him again.

"What is it?" Galacta asked curiously.

"Just glad things settled that's all. And i'm feeling a little exhausted for the time being. A lot has happened recently." The Soldier replied running his right hand through his hair and dropping it.

She could hear the exhaustion in his voice and the tiredness in his eyes. Life seems to have been dragging him down lately. As she looked into his eyes, she could feel herself slowly feel drawn to him. The world eater's heart started to beat faster as she remembered his hand was still on her shoulder and the close proximity between them.

Steve remembered that his left hand was still on her shoulder and for some reason didn't feel like removing it. She didn't mind either.

"Do you want to go somewhere quiet? I know the stresses of the day seem to be getting to you." She asked lightly.

He nodded tiredly just admiring her beauty. It was not everyday that a gift like this came to him.

With that confirmation, Galacta teleported herself and Steve to a quiet place...

**(With Thor and Diana)**

To say that both of them were battered and bruised would be the biggest understatement of the millenium. Calling it a playground tussle would be an insult to the blows that they inflicted on each other. Could a playground tussle cause massive destruction to the surrounding area? Cause the planet to shake at it's core?

Make two lover's who are just reunited to fight with such pent up rage and grief that combat is the only way to say 'I missed you?'

Speaking of which...

They both came rolling to a stop. They were taking in labored breath's as the blood kept pouring out of open gashes and deeper lacerations. There was various shades of bruises on them as blood pooled beneath the hardened parts of the skin.

She was on top of him with her sword pressed up against his throat. He was beneath her with Stormbreaker pressing on the back of her neck. His blue eye was staring into her crimson ones. Their respective auras were still ignited and glowing brightly in the darkened horizon.

They were having a silent conversation that only they could understand. Their eyes being the only indicators of a story that was half-way written.

_'Why did you leave me and my mother?' Red blinked desperately_

_'My leaving...was one of great importance. Other than that I cannot say anymore. Be assured that leaving you and Hippolyta was the hardest decision that I had to make...' Blue shined twice_

The Thunder God swallowed a gasp of air as he stared at his beloved goddess above him. As much as he loved her, he cannot tell her anything about what had transpired 500 years ago. Doing so would cause great risk to him and her. There were forces at play that needed to be handled with care.

_'Hard enough to make you stay away huh?' red swirled apprehensively._

_'I...did not have a say in the matter.' blue dulled slightly._

_'You always have a choice. You chose not to come back.' red blazed._

_'Not in this case.'_ He removed Stormbreaker from her neck and laid it on the ground beside him still in his grasp and with his opposite hand dissipated the dark grey sky away with a simple wave. Within seconds the sun was back out and the sky was it's original blue color. Diana in turn lifted her sword from his throat and put it back in her sheathe. Thor willed Stormbreaker away and it disappeared from his grasp waiting to be called on again.

The Asgardian King coughed slightly and blood spurted out of his mouth and it trailed down the left side of his chin. Diana coughed as well and the same result happened. Their injuries were both grave and needed serious medical attention.

This fight was not over. As much as Thor relished being in her presence, he knew that he had to finish this. Diana knew she had to end the fighting. As much as she loved him, this battle had gone on long enough. Someone else's life was at risk.

Before other options could be considered she sensed that they were not alone.

The Goddess turned her head to the left and saw a group of people not too far away watching them. She was confused as to why they were there, but at the forefront of the group she saw...

Skye!

She began to smile and stopped halfway when she saw the younger woman's hands cupped over her mouth and her eyes widened in horror.

Diana was confused as to why the girl was looking at her like that. Was something wrong? Come to think of it...why was everyone there looking at her like that?

What was wrong?

Skye's knees were trembling and she was holding back a muffled cry of anguish.

Diana's heart was starting to beat fast in worry at the sound of the inhuman's anguished cry. She didn't know what was bothering Skye and that was honestly starting to scare her.

"Daisy...w-what's wrong...little one?" Diana asked and started slowly trembling.

Skye was looking down at something.

Diana followed her line of sight and that's when she finally noticed it...

The entire blade of her sword was sticking out of her stomach. Blood was covering the entire thing and it was dripping to the ground in small drops. Her eyes widened as an icy sensation ran up her spine.

A pained gargle made it's way out of Diana's mouth as she tried to speak. Blood was flowing freely out of her mouth as one question entered her mind:

_'Who stabbed me?'_

She slowly looked down and saw that Thor's only eye was widened in anguish as he saw the blade sticking out from her as well. In an ironical morbid sense of relief Diana was glad that her soulmate wasn't the one who did it. But it still failed to answer her question.

All of a sudden the blade was pulled out of her and she let out a choked cry of pain. She fell forward onto the still laying form of Thor. The Asgardian quickly got to his feet as he held the trembling form of Diana in his arms.

The blade dropped to the ground.

"Stay with me Diana...stay with me. Keep your eyes open my love." Thor said as he wiped the blood off of her cheeks before pressing his hand onto the wound trying to stop the blood flow. A pained whimper escaped her lips as she curled into him wanting more of his warmth, trying to fight off the desperate cold that was trying to claim her. She slowly went unconcious.

The Asgardian King could feel her life force slowly slipping away from her and his mind desperately ran through the many possibilities of what he could do to help her and instantly thought of one person...

Gaea.

Yes. Gaea could help him. His biological mother/something more? is the originator of all Earth's Gods, Goddesses, and Pantheon's. She is connected to everyone and everything. She can definitely heal her before she dies. The only thing he can do for her right now is to try and keep her stable with the Odin Force right now.

Before he could begin, a pair of light footsteps stopped behind him and small sniffles were heard as the person kept crying to themselves.

Thor turned around and saw Daisy standing in front of him trembling, looking lost and scared as she focused her vision on Diana's labored breathing form. Her watery eyes then looked into his eye and she spoke softly.

"Please help her Thor...please...please...please...please...please?" she begged him in such a childish broken voice that Thor's heart broke at seeing his youngest soulmate in such a sorry state. For the first time in his long life, the Thunder God felt like shit for the cause of his actions.

"I will do what I can for her right now little one. But I promise you that I know someone who can help keep her alive." He then replied softly "Do you trust me?"

She didn't say anything but nodded slowly and watched as Thor surrounded himself with a golden aura and fed it into Diana's body giving her some color back and stopped her from bleeding to death. The wound itself was still open but she would not die right then and there. She was stable for the time being until the proper help could be called upon. The golden aura around Thor disappeared.

Diana woke with a small gasp of air and she blinked several times. She realized that someone was holding her. She looked up and saw that it was Thor holding her. But his gaze was on someone else. Curious, she turned her head and saw that Skye was standing there. Instead this time she was crying happy tears and her body vibrating with obvious happiness as her gaze locked onto the older woman's.

With her own tears starting to form, Diana turned in Thor's grasp as she held her arms open out for the young inhuman.

"Hey there...little one."

With those four words, Daisy Johnson launched herself at Diana and Thor. The Thunder God quickly set down Diana and watched with a small smile as both of the women went tumbling to the ground a few feet away from him. Skye was lying down on top of Diana hugging her tightly as her body trembled. Diana had her arms wrapped around Skye and was rubbing her back reassuring her that she was still alive.

Thor turned around and began walking away to give the two of them some privacy. He knew that his two soulmates needed the alone time and the Thunder God didn't want to intrude on that which he caused. He purposely ignored the assembled group that was staring at him as he walked passed all of them.

When he was a fair distance away and out of sight from everyone he stopped walking and stood there.

**"You don't deserve happiness like the rest of them...after all fate has been cruel to us has it not?"** a female accented voice announced out loud with cold indifference to the Thunder God.

In a shimmer of red energy and out of thin air, Wanda Maximoff appeared in all her beautiful glory before the Thunder God, her glowing red eyes staring back indifferently into his still glowing blue one.

He looked softly at his future soulmate sadly.

"It pains me to see you like this Wanda..."

The young Sokovian woman reached forward and wrapped her arms around his neck before claiming his lips in a deep chaste kiss as her body was pressed against his.

**"I know...after all...you are the one who put me here."**

With that Thor wrapped his arms around her and held her tight as he kissed her back. Her chaos energy and his lightning aura melded together to become one..

**(To be continued)**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

Chapter 6

Wanda had her arms wrapped around the Thunder God's neck as they were still kissing one another. Her body pressed up against him as their respective auras still kept mixing with one another. Red chaos energy mixing in with blue lightning. She tangled her hands into his hair as she let out a soft sigh. As much as she hated him she could not deny the pleasurable feeling of him pressed up against her and their lips sealed together. Even if he was old enough to be her great great-grandfather several hundred times over.

After all she has his mark on her. Several minutes later they both pulled back with a thin line of saliva between them. She released her hug and stepped away from him all the while observing him with glowing red eyes. Both of their auras retreated inside them, but their eyes still glowed their respective color

He seemed exhausted. His face set in an obvious frown and the blue of his eye dimming in and out. She could see the cuts and bruises on him along with the blood stains on him. His metallic eyepatch shimmering. She raised an eyebrow at that. Since when did he lose an eye?

She sneered. Asshole. How dare he act as if he didn't know what he did to her? To the Avengers? To the rest of the world? To Vision?

Vision.....

Tears started feeling her crimson eyes as she remembered Vision's death at the hands of Thanos. She remembered him telling her that everything was okay and that it was not her fault. She remembered him telling her that he loved her..

Her anger turned into rage as she glared at the weary and tired Asgardian in front of her. It was his fault....everything was his fault!!

Thor saw the young redhead trying not to cry as she was clenching her fists. Sometimes he forgot how young the Avengers were compared to him. Especially her. Wanda. How old was she again....18...19 years old? When he first met her, it was when they were going after Ultron back in 2015. That was 3 years ago. He can't believe it's been that long. But still he had to know......

How was she still alive? He saw her get turned into dust along with half of their friends. He saw the look that she was giving him and he had to contain a sigh. There goes another person who was angry with him. Probably something that he did.

Why? Why couldn't they understand? Everything that he did and gone through was for them. Why couldn't they see that he had suffered and lost just as much as they did, even more so? He had nothing. No home, no family, his race on the brink of extinction. But even through all that he still did everything for this little mudball in the center of the Solar System. He believed that the mortals do not deserve the backlash and the hostility that the other races would bring down upon them. The Thunder God had to put aside his personal problems and do what he could for the aching young soul in front of him.

"How....how are you still here young one? I saw you get...erased...along with everyone else.." he asked.

"Don't act like you don't know what you did wrong you self centered, arrogant prick!! You are the reason why I am like this in the first place!!!" she screamed pointing down at her lower half.

The Thunder God lowered his gaze to where she was pointing at and his eye widened at what he saw. The upper part of her body from her thighs up was solid as if she was still alive. The lower half that was supposed to be her legs was instead replaced by a red smoke tail and she was hovering in the air as if....she was an apparition. Was she stuck between the living realm and the afterlife? If so....then that was not good. Not for her....and him.

Yes he knew that she had his mark on her, but that was not the issue at the moment.

He stepped forward. "Wanda-"

She floated back. "Get away from me!!" Her crimson eyes started glowing brighter as she brought her hands forward and surrounded them with red energy. "I'm warning you!!"

He stepped forward again. "I just want to help you little one. Honestly. But if you attack me I will defend myself. Just a fair warning," She scoffed. "Help? Help!! Everyone and everything always suffers because of your supposed help. If you even think about laying a finger on me I'll tell the other's what you did to me after the Battle of Sokovia-"

Before the young woman could rant any further Thor appeared in front of her and used his golden metallic left index finger to poke her on the forehead. Within seconds her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell forward in his waiting arms unconcious. He was watching her breathe in and out gently. He reached forward with his human hand and brushed some crimson hair out of the way of her face. She looked tired and weary even in slumber.

"Why does everything have to be so damned complicated." he grumbled to himself as he ran his metallic hand through his hair.

"Complicated seems to be the key word for everything right now." a soft female voice announced from behind him. Surprised that he was not alone the Thunder God turned around with Wanda bridal style in his grasp to see who was here.

It was Gaea.

"My Lady...I didn't see you there. What are you doing out here?" he asked looking at her.

She shrugged as she ran her hand alongside the bark of a tree. "I was out and about. I didn't see you after I woke up so I decided to go for a walk. I felt damage being done to a part of the planet and it led me to this area." She lifted an eyebrow and turned to look at him sternly. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"

He gulped silently at her look. Her pouty lips and narrowed eyes just made her that much more appealing. "N-no my lady I do not..."

"Young man we may both be a God and Elder God respectively but you are a terrible liar. To me at least." She shrugged. "But that's beside the point. I came out here for a very specific reason." He raised an eyebrow at her to continue. He set Wanda down on the ground gently as he did so.

"Ever since my birth 4 billion years ago and as time kept moving forward, I have given rise to every pantheon this planet has by mating with the Skyfathers. I am a wife and lover to many Gods and Goddesses out there. Even my own children and grandchildren all the way down to the latest generation of Gods who were born."

"What does that have to do with me?" He asked confused.

"Be patient. I'm getting to that." She said approaching him and stopping right in front of him. She leaned forward and sniffed his neck before licking at his jugular a few times. His face turned beet red.

"L-Lady Gaea w-what are you doing?" Thor stammered.

She giggled and pulled back with a loud smack of her supple dark lips.

"I gave birth to my first child 4 billion years after I was born. He is the oldest and most powerful of my children and one of the very select few who has my favor and permission to mate with me at any time of his choosing. I'm sure you have heard of him." She smiled and giggled again. "He always was a stubborn boy. Serious, brooding and straight-faced. Even in his adulthood." She finally closed the gap and wrapped her arms around Thor's neck. Their bodies were pressed together as she hugged him tightly. "I miss him so much."

"Where is your son at now?" Thor asked confused as he rubbed her back.

"He's inside the Sun. I'm sure he is still recovering from the last battle with his uncle several million years ago." She pressed a kiss to his cheek.

All of a sudden Thor put two and two together. He should have known that HE was one of his older siblings. It was a shock to him actually. HE is a Skyfather after all.

"Y-You mean Ammon-Ra the Sun God, Skyfather of the Egyptian Pantheon, Former Head of the Ennead, is your son?" Thor asked with alarm as he stared into her green eyes. "Bingo." She beamed up at him. Her smile lessened as she saw the terror in his only remaining eye. "What's wrong?"

"My lady......are you aware of....WHAT Ammon-Ra is?" he asked trying to calm his increasing anxiety.

"If you're referring to the other form that Atum takes on occasion, then yes I know he is Demogorge the God Eater and yes I know how much the other Gods fear him because of it." Gaea said as she stared at the younger deity in her arms. "As much as I love my son slash mate, I only brought him up in conversation for a particular reason. Not to hear his name be squandered in ridiculous fear and misunderstanding."

"Sorry." He muttered. "It's just.....He and I do not have very good history. I experienced his strength and power first hand. It is.....amazing and terrifying all in one.....and he didn't even have to transform."

She beamed in pride. "Well I did teach him everything I know. Everything else he picked up on his own." She searched his eyes for answers. "You're special...just like him. When I licked your neck I found that you had my touch naturally imprinted on you. Just like Atum. That is proof that You and I are bound by more than just relation. You have my favor. But......who are you? Why do you look so familiar?"

Thor was still conflicted about telling her. It wasn't because of the fact that he slept with his biological mother. Far from it. The Olympians practically made it a lifestyle as did a good portion of the Heliopolitans. Osiris is married to Isis, just as Horus is married to Hathor. Divine Incest was not a problem for the Gods.

No. The problem was that the Thunder God did not know HOW to tell her. Conversations like this could become awkward, but he had to tell her something. He could use one of the many names the mortals had for him, but which one? He decided to use one that he had become known for recently. He let out an internal sigh. She already knew that they were related. So he decided to throw caution to the wind......yeah right.

"My name is Donar Odinson. Aesir born, Norse God of Wind and a Prince of Asgard. A pleasure to meet you Lady Gaea." He said with a nervous chuckle. It wasn't a complete lie. He is a Storm God after all . The Wind just happened to be an element that he could control as well. Donar was another name for him that meant Thunder. "I also have a weapon that let's me use the power of lightning."

To prove his point he produced a small breeze and summoned Stormbreaker with blue lightning bolts streaking across the sky. After that, Stormbreaker disappeared.

The Elder God tilted her head to the left cutely as she blinked up at him. "Oh. You're one of Odin's boys? Tell me, how is the old fool doing these days? she asked. Thor remained silent for a moment. "He's dead." he replied evenly the events of Ragnarok and the Snap still fresh in his mind.

Gaea reached up with her hands and ran them through his hair before giving him a peck on the lips. "I'm sorry darling. How, If I may ask?"

"By the foolish actions of my adopted younger sibling, Loki. The events of which he caused led to Ragnarok. Odin's death led to the release of my older sister Hela. Now Asgard is no more with the Asgardians on the verge of extinction. All thanks to Thanos the Mad Titan himself. The God damned Infinity Gauntlet and the Infinity Stones are in his possession." Thor growled out as his left eye started glowing blue again.

Gaea was shocked and saddened that Donar (Thor) had gone through so much in so little time. Being the Primordial Goddess, she could feel his pain and anguish. She was slightly heartbroken about the death of Odin, but not too much. They didn't get along to well in the first place. The only reason they got together in the first place was so that she could give birth.....to.....

Her eyes widened as one thought entered her mind. What happened to...to......Where in the Demiurge's name was Thor? As soon as she thought that name, her mind drew up a blank. The last thing she knew was that Odin was taking him to be raised in Asgard. After that....the rest is just a blank. Next thing she knew, she wakes up 1500 years later in a modern day Earth.

Ironically awakened by Donar.

"Donar....I have a question for you...." she said staring at him intently. She could still see the anger in his eye about Thanos. As much as she felt bad for him, she needed an answer soon. Thor's angry look disappeared and his eye went dull before looking at the Elder God.

"What troubles you Lady Gaea?" he asked.

"Do...you know anyone by the name of....Thor?" she asked with the same leveled stare. Her eyes started glowing bright emerald green. She had to be sure.

Thor knew what she was doing before she even started. She was going to use her powers as a sort of lie detector. The slightest hint of hesitation, change in heartbeat, intake of breath, and slight twitch of the eye would give him away instantly. The Thunder God knew that he had to give her a plausible answer that would placate her for now. As she asked the question, he was already thinking of multuple responses that he could give her. He found one already.

"We werent exactly close comrades.....but I knew who he was." He started in a flat voice staring into her glowing eyes. "We would talk here and there about the latest battle rights that we got or the different adventures that we had, but the last I heard of him was he disappeared after a battle with a being named En Sabah Nur."

Which was true. After his titanic battle with Apocalypse, Thor disappeared for a time and went into hiding. Not only to recuperate from his injuries, but to take care of unfinished business, building his powerbase, and expanding his abilities. He knew that the news would reach Odin and the Old God would send people to look for him. He left false paper trails throw off his pursuers and they worked successfully. When he returned to Asgard seven years later and asked by Odin where he was, he responded with "galavanting with the mortals." Needless to say Odin was not very happy about that. But he didn't care. His dimwitted father was never happy to begin with.

As he continued staring at her, he hopes that answer would be good enough for her.

"Apocalypse..." she whispered eyes glowing brighter. "That bastard mutant has some explaining to do as soon as I can get my hands on him.."

"I'm sorry I couldn't be of any more help." Thor said sincerely averting his gaze from her to the ground.

She moved her hands from his hair and places them on his cheeks. "Hey look at me." He looks up at her. "You did help me. More than anyone else has in centuries." She smiled. "You really are just like Atum, even if you don't want to admit it." He grumbled and she snickered. "Speaking of which, what happened that caused the two of you to fight?"

"That my lady is a tale for another day. Though I am curious.....What will you do when you find.....Thor?"

Her face turned 100 shades of red and she pushed away from him folding her arms across her bountiful chest. "Wh-What are you? Some kind of pervert? Imagining me bent over and naked huh? Some relative you are."

He smirked. "I didn't hear you or Galacta complaining a couple of hours ago."

She gawked at him. "You're just as bad as she is. Just as grabby too!!! In all my years I have never seen a woman as...domineering as her. By the Elder Gods...what a body though...." she blushed.

"Well....she isn't a Cosmic Entity for nothing." He blushed as well.

Thor went over to her and hugged her. She leaned into his embrace before hugging him back as well. They stayed like that for a few minutes before he let out a sigh. She lifted her head and met his eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly

"My lady....May I ask a favor of you?" he questioned

"Of course. What is it?" she inquired.

He sighed again. "I have these two soulmates that are injured...well...because of my doing....I suppose." The Asgardian King started looking nervous in front of her.

"Donar dear......what did you do?" She asked narrowing her green eyes at him.

For the next few minutes the Thunder God intentionally left out a few details and explained the situation to Gaea about his soulmark situation with Skye and the mysterious injury that Diana had earlier. When asked by Gaea if this was the same Diana that was an Amazon, he nodded yes. She grumbled something about 'Hippolyta and her daughter having a bigger breast size then me.' He just listened deciding it was best not to earn her wrath.

Needless to say after his explanation about Skye, he earned her wrath regardless.

"Donar sweetheart....I adore you. Really. I do. But you have got to be the stupidest last generation God I have ever met!!!" she yelled. "And that's saying something since I gave birth to just about every single God!!"

'Well....I suppose I deserve that.' he thought with a wince as his ego deflated just a bit.

"Have you ever considered the fact that rejecting her might kill her!!? That the natural bond between you two being severed might damage her very being that could cause irreparable consequences for her in the afterlife? The mortals don't get to choose who their soulmates or who their marks appear on. Some may have one while others may have multiple ones. We as Gods however get to choose who we imprint upon and so much more!!!! How you Last Generation babies got this far is beyond me.....Donar are you paying attention!!!??"

"Y-yes Lady Gaea." Thor nodded frantically as Gaea spent the next five minutes comically berating the poor Thunder God and educating him all at once about soulmates and reckless decisions.

"Now do you understand?" Gaea asked finishing her explanation before looking at him. The Thunder God nodded. "Yes my lady.....I will make better choices considering those who I am bound to."

"Good." The Earth Goddess smiled approvingly before giving him a peck on the lips. She turned from him and looked down at the sleeping Wanda on the ground with a frown. "I may have an idea on how to fix her but that wont be for a little while longer. It will require the help of another, but I do not know where she is at the moment. For now I will send her to a place where she can rest and recuperate."

A golden glow surrounded Gaea's hand and with a wave Wanda was surrounded in the same golden energy and she disappeared completely without a trace.

Thor saw this before turning to the Goddess perplexed, left eyebrow raised. "Where did you send her?"

"Somewhere safe." she assured gently. He nodded before looking back in the direction he came in. "I suppose now would be a good time to head back to where my other two soulbound are. Knowing Diana.....she will not be pleased with me in the slightest. As for little Daisy....I am conflicted. Considering I just met her....I will not know her temperment..."

Gaea giggled before grabbing "Donar's" left hand with her right. "How about just apologizing to them?"

'It's not as easy as you think...'"You are correct." He said with a small nod. With that they both began walking to where Thor's soulmates and friends were. As they were walking Gaea began to talk animatedly about "seeing what the modern age had to offer."

As she kept talking Thor stared at her silently with a burdened frown. He knew that he was digging himself a deeper hole the more he kept the truth from people. But he had to. It was for their sake that he had to. There was many things that the Thunder God kept from people in his 1,521 years of existence. Gods and Mortals alike. Over the years he had made many pacts and gained new powers and abilities along the way. All of them beneficial for what was coming later on down the line. Future threats that were even more powerful than Thanos with the Gauntlet and the Stones.

The Asgardian King decided to secretly extend his senses along the solar system..........

And that's when he felt the powerful presence of a figure that only made itself known to him at the moment. Thor turned his gaze from Gaea and looked straight ahead trying to control his hidden terror.

A deep male voice started telepathically talking with him.

"I CAN SENSE WHAT YOU TRY TO HIDE GODLING; BUT IT IS FUTILE. OUR PACT IS DONE AND THE DEAL HAS BEEN MADE. DO WHAT YOU HAVE BEEN COMMANDED AND WE WILL GIVE YOU WHAT IS PROMISED. FAILURE TO DO SO WILL BE MET WITH THIS UNIVERSE'S END. DO NOT BE SO ARROGANT AS TO THINK WE HAVE FORGOTTEN ABOUT YOU ASGARDIAN. WE ARE ALWAYS WATCHING. MAY THE JUDGE HAVE MERCY ON YOU AND THIS GALAXY."

The voice was silent after that. This just confirmed one of the Thunder God's worst fears.....

A Celestial was in this Solar System's vicinity and watching from afar. This was not just any Celestial. This was definitely one of the ones that had a name.

Thor knew it.

It was Eson the Searcher.

(To be continued)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I don't own anything

Chapter 7

"So you come from an island full of beautiful women called Amazons?" Rocket asked amazed.

In all her years of living Diana Prince has seen her fair share of the strange and weird. Gods, Space Invaders, and Atlanteans were some of the things to name a few. Things like that she can handle. But never in her life has she seen a rodent actually speak the English language as if it was a common occurence. A raccoon nonetheless. Scratch that. A talking raccoon from space.

"That is....correct." Diana answered awkwardly. She heard him mutter something along the lines of "wanting to go there sometime." She looked at the people assembled before her. So these were the people her soulmate called teammates? The same ones who happened to save the world twice from extinction level threats? They were an interesting bunch to say the least.

"You're also saying that you are also a God like Thor is?" Rhodey asked. "Why hasn't he told us about you before? And holy hell you are gorgeous!!"

"Yes I'm a Goddess. I'm sure he has his reasons. And...thanks?" The Amazon Princess answered honestly.

As she looked at each of them individually the Amazon beauty felt tension from one of them and turned her head to look at the person. It was the blonde one. Natasha. She was glaring at her. The princess raised an eyebrow. If she were anyone else she would have shuddered under her gaze. But she wasn't impressed in the slightest. Both Skye and Diana were sitting on the ground close together. The young Inhuman was on her right leaning on her shoulder and fast asleep. The days events causing her stress. She looked down at Skye before reaching out and wiping some hair out of her face.

Diana carefully set Skye down and stood to her feet before looking at Natasha who was still glaring at her. The Princess sighed.

"Do you have something to say?"

"Yeah....what the hell was all that fighting about? How do you know Thor? Both of you could have destroyed this planet!!" Natasha said voice getting louder. Whats left of the Avengers stayed quiet.

"I suggest you lower your tone. Because if you wake up the woman sleeping behind me, I'm liable to get upset. As for what is going on between Thor and I....that is none of your concern. As for me knowing him....that is not your concern either."

Before Natasha could retort, everyone heard a female voice and two pairs of footsteps approaching. Diana sighed again waiting for who was approaching. She didn't have time for foolish distractions. As the mysterious pair got closer the female voice started giggling with excitement and the other a male let out a slight grunt before letting out a slight chuckle.

The pair turned out to be Thor carrying Gaea on his back and she was smiling like a child while he was grumbling. Diana was shocked at seeing Gaea with Thor before narrowing her eyes and letting out a low growl. Revered Goddess or not she was still in close proximity to Thor and they seemed to be enjoying each other's company.

'Why is she touching him and why is he enjoying it?' Diana thought the glowering on her face becoming more prominent. The Amazon Princess always made it clear to everyone that she was territorial and protective of anyone she liked. Especially Thor. Back before his disappearance, the two were nearly inseparable.

Thor and Gaea looked up hearing the growl and they came to a stop as they saw the assembled group except Skye watching them. Diana was coming toward them with a frown on her face obviously not happy.

Thor looked slightly skeptical while Gaea now sported a cheeky grin.

The fun was just barely starting.

(Elsewhere)

Two figures appeared out of nowhere and landed softly on the green grass of an endless field that was as far as the eye can see. The sky was sunny and blue. In the middle of the field there was one oak tree that had several branches that provided excellent shade. Under the tree was a thick white blanket sprawled out for the both of them. All in all the place was quite magnificent.

"This is quite an amazing spot." Steve said as he looked around the area before turning to look at his companion. "How did you find this place?"

"I looked at something your planet calls a 'Travel Guide' and saw this. I pictured it and here we are." Galacta shrugged. "Nothing to it." Steve raised an eyebrow at that.

"You sure are a strange one."

"Says the man who uses a circular shield and was frozen in ice" she teased him before walking forward. Cap gazed at her and noticed that she had on a form fitting purple long sleeved shirt and gray yoga pants. Her long black hair was loose. She was walking with a sway to her step that made her behind jiggle with each step. Steve could not stop staring. She was a gorgeous woman.

Galacta smirked to herself at this before stepping on the blanket and turning around to him. "Hey Earth to Steve Rogers!!"

Steve blinked and noticed she was waving at him to come over and sit down with her. Steve noticed that he was still in his long black sleeved shirt and his outfit when he tried fighting Thanos. He shook his head and walked over to Galacta and stood in front of her. Galacta cheekily grinned at him.

"About time you showed up." The princess giggled before reaching out and poking his cheek. "I thought you got lost there for a second."

"Sorry." he said with a blush. "I was....preoccupied." He went over and sat down with his back against the tree and spread out his legs a little. He leaned his head against the bark with a tired but content sigh. The stress of the day slowly going away. He closed his eyes.

"It's fine. We are here to relax and unwind after all." Galacta said before quietly walking forward and standing over him. She studied his tired face and felt a bit of sympathy for him. Humans. Such short lifespans and yet they always manage to live such peculiar lives. Yet this one human right here intrigues her. And not just because he knew her Alpha. This one right here stands out a little bit from the rest.

Her heart started beating fast again and her face turned red. It was amazing how fast she reacted to him. Her purple eyes shined brighter as she looked down at him with a soft smile. Her reaction to him was different from Thor's. Galacta knew Thor was always going to be hers. The bond between them was just that powerful. Given both of their standings. A God and Cosmic Entity. If anyone tried to take him from her they would feel her wrath.

But with Steve....he was an unknown. She couldn't get a read on him whatsoever. He does not have her mark on him, yet she was reacting to him on a deeper intimate level. Even more than Thor. Now that definitely caught her interest.

She looked him up and down and nodded appreciatively. He was definitely a keeper. He had her attention now.

'Sorry Thor. As much as I love you My Alpha, I need to figure out what's going on right here. I won't be able to concentrate unless I do.'

Still looking at his face Galacta, slowly moved down and seated herself on his lap. She sighed contently. He fit her perfectly. She clenched his sides and wiggled her hips softly. Steve opened his eyes and found her looking back at him with a beaming smile. He blushed and bit back a groan. She giggled and stopped.

"I thought I lost you there for a second." she winked at him.

"D-Does Th-Thor know you are doing something like this?" He stuttered out.

"No not really." She shrugged. "Even if he did know, I would still be doing this regardless. But enough about him. I'm trying to figure out why I am reacting to you Steve Rogers. It seems You and I are connected deeper level that I'm unaware of at that moment."

He blushed again. She clicked her tongue.

"Oh you can drop the boy scout act Steve. I know you're not as shy as you pretend to be."

He chuckled. "Sorry. Its a force of habit. Always tend to do that around beautiful women."

"I'm sure you tell all the pretty girls that."

She leaned forward and buried her face in his chest breathing him in. She rubbed his arms before picking her head up and kissing his cheek. She looked at him again.

"Well I did say we were going to rest and unwind." She smiled.

Steve scooted from the tree and was on his back staring up at her.

Galacta came forward and lied on top of him. Her chest and body completely pressed against his while her arms were on the ground. His hands were on her waist and rubbing them up and down. She laid her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. Each thump made her feel calmer every second. It's amazing how he can make her feel so calm. She likes the way his body is pressed against hers. Hands now pressed to her thighs and squeezing them tightly. She picked her head up and looked at him.

"So tell me about yourself."

The Super Soldier looked down at her. "What do you want to know?"

"The first part."

Steve told her everything from his life in Brooklyn, growing up with Bucky, his various recruitment efforts and meeting the good doctor named Abraham Erskine who injected him with the Super Soldier Serum. Then he told her his "humble" beginnings as Captain America on broadway which made her giggle.

"They made you sing and dance halfway across the country?" she couldn't contain her giggles. "Oh Steve."

"It wasn't exactly my best moment." He grumbled. "I honestly thought I was doing my part for the war effort."

"Any video footage of that?" she asked.

"Most likely in a museum somewhere." he said.

"I'm sorry sweetness but I can't imagine that being the biggest highlight of your life." she teased.

"Tell the higher-ups about it. They were the ones who made me do something 'patriotic'." he grumbled again

"Right because a dancing man in tights is being patriotic." She giggled harder. Steve raised an eyebrow at her and raised his right hand in the air, bringing it down on her her huge ass. The gorgeous flesh bounced and jiggled beneath her sweats.

She let out a small moan and buried her face inside his neck. Her hips started moving back and forth grinding against him. His erection slowly hardening until it was tightening in his pants. The Cosmic Princess smiled at this and started planting kisses up his neck until their lips were connected.

They both moaned into each other as their tongues fought for dominance. Steve's arms went around her lower back and hugged her tight. Her arms wrapped around his neck. They kept kissing for a few more minutes until they both pulled away breathless. A trail of saliva was left between them.

"Wow." she panted her eyes glowing purple in happiness. "For a human you are an amazing kisser." He chuckled at her response. "You kiss well for an alien space princess...from space?" She laughed at that. They leaned in and gave each other a deep kiss before pulling away again.

Steve's hardened erection and Galacta's now dripping ass were rubbing slowly and sensually against one another. They were both letting out soft moans at the feeling of the friction and the closeness of one another. Galacta leaned down and gave him a soft kiss. A soft purple aura surrounded them both and swirled gently. She pulled away and pressed her cheek against his. Their slow grinding not stopping at all. Steve looked at the purple energy.

"W-What is th-this p-purple energy?" Steve bit back a groan.

"T-That is c-called th-the Power C-Cosmic." She whined softly and breathed into his ear. "Th-That is the source of m-my power."

The Princess and Super Soldier were rutting against each other so much that the sweaty and slick clothes did not bother them in the slightest. It only served to increase the pleasure behind it. They both ground into each other harder and faster. The groans got louder and louder until they were screaming. Steve came first inside his pants and Galacta followed right after doing the same in her own clothing. They grunted and rutted against each other several more times before they stopped and they were breathing heavy. Their fluids seeped from their clothes and were mixing together before falling together in small drops. Galacta sighed and lifted her head kissing him before putting it back down.

"By the Living Tribunal....Steve Rogers.....you are one amazing creature." Galacta giggled stupidly while she nuzzled her face in his neck and gave several kisses along his neck before she stopped. "We haven't even had sex yet and it feels like we traveled all the way to Xandar and back."

"I...er..Thanks?" Steve chuckled nervously. He had never been rated based on sexual perfomance before. That was...new.

"Oh don't thank me yet. You and I haven't even started yet. We're going to get naked and I will ride you so hard that the higher planes of existence will take notice. But that's for tomorrow. "

With a final kiss the two of them went to sleep.

The purple energy that surrounded them formed into an energy ball above them and floated down until it disappeared inside Steve's body. The Super Soldier will come to realize the potential he has in the nearby future, but for now he will simply be as he is.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The assembled group watched as Diana marched off to where Thor and his new companion were standing. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the woman was quite upset. But of course as always a 'Captain Obvious' has to point that out.

"She doesn't look to happy." Bruce said with the utmost seriousness. Ironic that the genius with seven PhD's would be the one to point that out.

Everyone glared at him.

"What?" He asked innocently as if he did no wrong.

They shook their heads before looking back at the argument that definitely was about to take place.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Diana's already crimson eyes were only glowing brighter as she saw the two of them there. Gaea and Thor. One looked skeptical while the other was grinning. The Thunder God she was still pissed at. Even after all he did not too long ago, he was still her other half at the end of the day. Even if he was acting like a horse's ass. But the other person was someone Diana knew all too well.

She is one of her patron deities after all. The Amazons worshipped Gaea a bit more than the other Olympians. Even Diana worshipped her although the Princess was elevated to God status herself.

But that didnt explain why the Earth Mother was with Thor. Come to think of it how does she know him?

She stopped in front of them just as Gaea got off of Thor's back. She continued glowering at them silently. They stared back. A few minutes went by as the stare-off continued. Thor cleared his throat.

"Diana I-" He stopped. Gaea rubbed his back gently with her right hand for support. Diana saw this and held back the growl in her throat. She did not appreciate the closeness they held. Her eyes flashed dangerously. Gaea noticed this and raised an eyebrow with her grin growing wider. Diana stared back. They both continued this for a few minutes. Thor just stayed silent observing them both.

"My Lady Gaea..." Diana growled. "It's been a while..."

"Hello my sweet Amazon. It has been some time hasn't it? Tell me.....how is Hippolyta?" Gaea asked stepping forward in Diana's personal space and started circling her.

"She's fine." The Goddess of Truth stayed absolutely still and stared ahead. Attacking her patron deity would have disastrous consequences from the Olympians themselves. But that didn't mean she was safe from verbal conflict. As much as Diana revered the Earth Mother and wished they had reunited under better circumstances, too much has happened in the short time she came to Wakanda.

Gaea stopped behind Diana and reached around with both hands squeezing Diana's sizeable breasts through her outfit. "I see your breasts have gotten bigger."

Her face turned beet red. This wasn't the first time Gaea did something like this but it still mortified her a bit since she was a woman first and foremost. Instead of baiting her Diana simply asked one question.

"Why are you here with my mate and how do you know him?" Diana clenched her teeth together as she felt the Elder Goddess move her hands lower and lower until they were at her hips. She started rubbing them firmly.

"Child you already know that every God and Goddess is either a lover, child, or descendant of mine. Donar here happens to be a descendant of mine."

'Donar? What in the Hades is she talking about?' Diana thought.

'I'll explain more later.' Thor mentally cut in. 'And why is....she touching you like that?'

'You damn well better explain you stupid oaf!!! You owe me that and a lot more!! As for why she's doing that....well....she's always doing that. I'm still mad at you. You hurt Skye, Thor. I looked into her memories. What she's been through.....its....bad. She's hurting Thor. Mentally and physically. She's our soulmate Thor. Ours. Not just yours, not just mine. Ours. She has our marks on her. I can feel everything she's feeling. Just as I can still feel evertyhing about you. Can't you feel her?

'slightly' he thought softly. 'I can sense the purity in her heart at least. It's practically untouched despite all the chaos surrounding her.'

'You're an idiot. A big, stupid, dumbass idiot who put the three of us in a compromising position. Once my conversation with Lady Gaea is over and Skye wakes up the three of us are going to go somewhere more privately and you are going to tell me what in the hell you have been doing the last 600 years. Do I make myself clear?'

'.....Very well. How is....Hippolyta by the way?'

'Mom's doing great. She still thinks about you everyday. Still wondering when you are coming back.'

'I.....really am sorry my love. To both of you, and little Daisy. I want to rekindle the spark that the three of us had before I....before I left.'

'The spark has always been there Thor. It still is. But you were the one who disappeared. I love you Thor. I truly do. Just as Mom does. But the only one to blame for this stupidity is you. You better not do the same thing with Skye or I will really hurt you.

'You have my word.'

'Good. Oh and one more thing Thor.'

'Yes?'

'You're going to fix the bond with Skye the first chance we get.'

'But my love there are things I have to prepare for.'

'That wasn't a request Odinson. You seem to have forgotten that I am the Alpha Female in our relationship.'

'Darling I am the Alpha Male. Your posturing is not going to change that. Just because your rage at me is justifiable doesn't mean that I bend that easily to your womanly charms.'

She snorted. 'Says the man who was screaming my name as I fucked his brains out at the Elysium Fields.'

'And I seem to remember returning the favor. You couldn't walk for a week after.'

She said nothing to that. 'Hmph. Just wait until we're alone.'

'Looking forward to it.'

The mindlink was disconnected and Diana took in a smalll breath. It seemed like minutes may have passed, but in truth it was only a few seconds. Time was different when a mindlink was established.

"Oh? Is that so?" Diana was staring at Thor this time. "But that still doesn't explain why you were with MY mate.....My Lady."

Gaea rubbing her waist was....soothing. The younger Goddess had to grudgingly admit. She found herself leaning back in the older woman's embrace and seconds later both were sitting on the ground.

Thor took in a slight breath at the sight but he surprisingly kept his composure, with a vigilance that he hadnt had since the Mid 8th Century. The way his mother was hugging Diana was slightly arousing, but comforting. It made him feel that everything he did so far was right. It made it seem as though his more recent interactions with the mortals and his status as a Superhero that he had saved a lot of lives along the way.

He just hoped his eyes conveyed this message to Diana. Even if she didn't understand just yet.

Gaea huffed and clicked her tongue. She could feel Diana's jealousy and wanted to shake her head. She was glad that the Amazon was protective toward her descendant, but her anger was misplaced. As much as Gaea liked a little mischief here and there, the Elder Goddess knew when to pick her battles. Just like with all her children and worshippers she wanted to make she her they were in good health and prosperity. She was still Mother Nature after all.

She lifted her right hand and threaded it through Diana's long black hair.

"You worry too much child. I was only jesting. He told me some.....things and asked me to look over you and...." She looked around and saw the sleeping girl past all the other mortals who were watching. "Her."

Diana knew who she was referring to. Her crimson gaze dulled until they were blue again. Her anger was gone now, replaced with slight relief. But she was still moody. She nodded silently.

Gaea smiled. "This will only take a moment. Just relax and close your eyes."

Diana closed her eyes. The Earth Mother's left hand lifted from her waist and glowed bright yellow before hovering over her body. Diana could feel warmth spreading over her body as she could feel her vitality returning to her. Whatever Thor did earlier to stabilize her was mingling with the Goddess's energy. The feeling was nice.

Gaea winced as she saw the wound on Diana's chest. A stab wound. The hole in the younger Goddess' clothing showed the extent. She quickly moved her hand over the wound and watched as bone and flesh fuse back into one until nothing remained. Not even a scar. Next she healed her bruises and welts until nothing remained either. The Amazon was completely healed. Gaea knew that Donar didn't cause the wound in her chest. If he did she would have punished him severely.

The golden glow faded into nothing.

Diana sighed in genuine relief as she felt the hole in her chest close. Earlier when she was surrounded by her soulmates strange companions, it took all she had not to let weakness and fatigue show. Diana was honestly still figuring out her powers even to this day. She used her bestowed energies to keep the bloodflow at bay. It was a surprise that she could even breathe at all. She opened her eyes and looked down at her body. No scratch. She turned in Gaea's grip until she was facing her.

"Thank you...Lady Gaea."

The older goddess winked at her. "You're a stubborn girl you know that?"

Diana made a face and stuck her tongue out. "My breasts are still bigger than yours." Moody remember?

Gaea flicked her on the nose.

"Ow!!!" Diana whined. Thor chuckled and she turned her head to glare at him from behind.

"What? It was most humorous. Get it? Like the bone inside a mortal's body." he grinned. She glowered at him.

"You're not funny."

"I most certainly am."

"You wouldn't know funny even if it hit you in the face!!!" she spat.

"If I remember correctly, your breasts did that most of the time." His grin widened.

Her face turned scarlet. "You're j-just a stupid boorish pervert."

"And you adore me just the same,"

"Children behave." Gaea said trying not to giggle at the actions of the younger generation. Thor and Diana both settled down. "Now let me see what I can do for the girl you both are bonded to." Diana got off of Gaea and went to stand next to Thor. They both decided to watch her.

Gaea snapped her fingers and Skye appeared in her arms with a green flash. Skye groaned softly and curled up against her. Not really aware of what was going on. Gaea sighed gently. It seems that her mortals were still suffering, no matter what era. She looked down at her young charge and smoothed some hair from her face. She was a pretty young thing. long black hair framing a brown skinned face. Wearing an all black outfit that clung tight to her figure. She could see why those two were smitten with her. Gaea's eyes traveled all up and down her body until she stopped at her wrists.

That's where Gaea sensed the pain coming from. Beneath the polished black quake gauntlets. Gaea carefully reached forward and gently removed the gauntlets before setting them on the floor. She took the woman's right arm and rolled up the sleeves gently....

And looked in shock at the state of her arms. Her arms were so bruised and blackened it looked like someone set them on fire until they charred. Gaea did the same thing with her gloves and saw that they were in the same state. Her fingers were twitching and shaking uncontrolably. Gaea's eyes flashed gold and she examined Skye's hands. Her nerves and everything were still intact so that must be the pain signals going haywire. Her bones were shattered in several different places. The joints not properly aligned. These injuries are both physical and internal. She was surprised the poor girl could feel anything at all.

'By the Demiurge...' Gaea thought continuing her examination. 'How is the poor girl even alive right now? Most mortals would die from the amount of shock induced pain that she is experiencing. Judging by the splits in the humerus and the way that they are angled her injuries are mostly internal. As if....they were being held back. But by what?

The ground started shaking slowly before increasing in velocity. Gaea's concentration was broken and she started looking around. Donar and Diana were leaning against one another so it wasn't them. The mortals not too far away were looking around confused as well trying to find the source.

A small whimper and slight movement caused Gaea to look down. The mortal girl was starting to squirm, her face bunched up in pain.

"No....please leave me alone..." Skye muttered in her sleep. Tears were brimming at the edge of her lashes. "Stop...it hurts..."

Diana's heart was starting to break at the sight. She knew Skye had latent abilities but didn't know to what extent. The damage must be because of them. She felt a hand grasp her right one and looked down to see it was Thor's. She looked up at him and saw that he was looking at her. He had a worried expression not just for her, but Skye as well. The last part made her a bit more happy. So far it seemed like he didn't care for Skye, but it seems that maybe he was coming around. They both leaned forward and he nuzzled his cheek against hers. She did the same to him before they turned back to the situation in front of them.

She understood his message loud and clear. I'm here....and I'm sorry. I'm trying to do right by everyone...and you.

Gaea realized the shaking was coming from her. She would worry about her abilities, whatever they were, later. She lifted her right hand and it was surrounded with golden energy again.

"Here goes nothing.." She muttered and slowly lowered her hand until it touched the girls right arm. The shaking got faster and faster. Gaea started healing her arm. Skye started squirming faster as her bones started popping in place and bloodflow redirected. The swelling, bruising, and hemmoraghing went down. Color soon returned to her skin. Not a thing was left on her.

The shaking settled down slightly but not much. Gaea quickly did the same thing to her left arm and the process repeated itself. Both arms were healed and the shaking stopped completely.

_________________________________________________________

The Avengers sighed in relief as everything calmed down. They honestly thought when they saw the Amazon walk up to Thor and his 'lady friend' (Rocket dubbed the term...so no surprise there) that there would be arguing.

But instead of commenting on the randomness at hand they decided to be smart and stay quiet.

_________________________________________________________

Gaea gently had Skye in her arms as Thor and Diana walked forward. They saw that the young woman's face was now at peace and her arms were fully healed.

"How is she?" Diana asked once both of them stopped in front of the now standing Elder Goddess.

"She's in better health." Gaea said handing over Skye to Diana. "But as for your connection to her, you are gonna have to work on that yourself." Her gaze was on Thor. He cleared his throat, his face turning red. She smirked glad that her point was made.

She walked to Thor's other side and leaned forward kissing him deeply before pulling away and licking his neck all the way up to his cheek. The Thunder God couldn't stop the shudder that worked it's way through him.

"Mmmmm. See you later handsome." Gaea purred before walking away with a sway in her hips. He found himself staring.

She waved behind her. "Bye bye cow breasts." She disappeared around the bend.

Diana growled and smacked Thor on the head with one arm while holding Skye with the other. He grimaced and looked at her.

"Really Thor? With Gaea? I knew you couldn't keep it in your pants but why with the Earth Mother? You can't even hold it together, you filthy troglodyte." She whined.

"My apologies." he rumbled with a chuckle wrapping his left arm around her waist and pulling her against him. She huffed but let herself relax in his embrace. They both stared down at the sleeping Skye as she looked comfortable in Diana's grasp. Thor used his golden clawed hand to move a lock of hair out of her way.

"She really is beautiful." Thor mumbled. "I didn't even realize that I was this close to killing her."

"I'm glad you think differently." she said. "Because I was not kidding when I said that you are going to fix things with her. Whatever problems you have going on, put them aside. I am not referring to this recent crisis either. I am not trying to say this to be cruel Thor. I feel terrible that this tragedy happened to everyone, but you cannot stop everyone and everything from dying. That's just how it is."

"You do not understand Diana." Thor said. "I have given everything I have to try and save the mortals. Everything. They do not deserve to have the monstrosities that are in space coming to this planet and slaughter them. They are ignorant of the Powers That Be and lack the technology to face them. Even though it may not seem like it, I have several plans in place to help with this." He sighed.

Diana lifted her gaze from Skye to him. He looked so tired. So worn and stressed. She could feel it in her mark and see it in his gaze. She could see that he has been through so much in the last time they saw each other. But yet she knew so little either.

What was it that he was not telling her though?

"Thor look at me."

The Asgardian King lifted his gaze from Skye to her.

"I'm not asking you to stop helping humanity. I'm not saying you should give up on everything good or right, I just want you to take everything one step at a time. Trying to take on too much will only lead you to more pain and sorrow. Yes we are Gods and have powers capable of leveling entire systems and so much more, but even we have to stop once in a while and slow down." Tears were forming in her eyes. "....I already thought you were dead once Thor. I don't want to go through that again. Please....don't do that to Skye as well. She doesn't deserve to know that feeling as well."

Thor nodded. "Very well....I will stay."

Both deities searched the other's gaze looking for something before they leaned forward and connected their lips together. Diana's tears fell down her cheeks as she felt his lips against hers. Thor felt his heart lighten. After all these years apart the love was still there. Even Gods are capable of such mortal concepts of love and happiness. After all isnt every living being entitled to some form of happiness?

As they were sharing their kiss, Skye was looking up at them with watery brown eyes of her own. She had woken up just as Thor lifted his gaze from her and listened to Diana's explanation. She could feel the mark's on her well with emotion as her two partners were emitting. She couldn't help it as it overwhelmed her own emotions.

Both Gods pulled away as they heard a sniffle and they looked down.

Skye was watching them and she waved at them softly with watery eyes of her own. Diana had a grin on her face as she looked at Skye.

"Hey pretty girl." Diana said and leaned down kissing her cheek. Skye giggled and grinned at her.

Thor watched the interaction between both of them and was in slight awe. He used his second sight as a deity and saw that the bond was already leaps and bounds ahead. Not even his and Diana's was that strong when they were first courting each other. This was something special entirely.

Skye pulled back from Diana and turned her head to see Thor looking at her in awe. The grin was gone from her face and she became nervous and bashful.

Thor didn't blame her.

"H-Hi..." Skye said nervously.

"Oh...uh..hello little one." Thor said awkwardly. Both of them were quiet after that.

Diana watched them and clicked her tongue in disbelief. It seems like she has her work cut out for her after all.

"Unbelievable. It seems like I have to do everything as always." she grumbled.

Skye and Thor looked at Diana with widened eyes. Diana noticed their stares.

"What?" she asked.

They looked back at each other for a minute before bursting into laughter. The Amazon Princess looked at them like they were crazy before rolling her eyes. Oh well, at least they were off to a good start.

That was better than nothing.

(To be continued)


End file.
